Fountainview Prep
by bnpwrites
Summary: Bella Swan was stoked to be accepted into prestigious Fountainview Prep. She had no idea she'd meet her arch nemesis…or that he'd be so hot she wouldn't be able to decide between breaking his face or ripping his clothes off. My first fic, be gentle!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella Swan had almost exploded when she opened the letter. The stationary was creamy and pristine with the stately gold seal at the top. Even the acceptance letter seemed to scream elite. She had to expel her excitement onto someone else. She snatched up her phone and typed out a relief message with trembling hands.

1:15 -_ Get here now!_

"I need a dime, Jas."

Tyler Crowley was ordering up a sack when Jasper heard his phone chirp. It was Bella's designated text tone. Instead of grabbing the dime bag Tyler was waiting on, Jasper snagged his phone out of his backpack. After reading the message he threw his pack across his shoulders.

"Gotta fly, man. Catch me later." He told Tyler. He was moving. When his best friend/cousin called, Jasper moved.

"Yo, man, I need that sack!" Tyler cried to Jasper's retreating back.

"You need rehab!" Jasper called back without turning around.

It was ten blocks to the apartment Bella shared with her mom. Ten blocks in the July hot, Houston sun. He let himself in with his own key, sure to be quite as Renee would either be sleeping or sleeping it off. He was less than thrilled when he threw open the door to Bella's room to find her sprawled in the middle of her floor looking at some papers.

"You don't appear to be bleeding." He said in an irritated tone. He dropped into her desk chair with huff.

Bella sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were elated. He was pretty sure if she smiled like a normal person she would be beaming.

"I got in." She said, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly. That was a Bella smile. Jasper found himself grinning even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Got in?"

"Fountainview Prep, Jas. I got in. A full scholarship!" She snatched the papers off the floor and thrust them at him.

"Well, hot damn." He said taking the letter from her. He scanned it seeing that she had, indeed, finally gotten the full scholarship to the prestigious prep school. While he was glad that her plan to get into an Ivy League school (which began with getting into Fountainview) was finally starting to come together, he was none too pleased by the prospect of his last two years of high school without her. "I'm happy for you Bells."

"You don't sound happy." She said. When he glanced up he saw she was arching an eyebrow at him. Demanding an explanation with a look.

He shrugged.

"I _am_ happy for you. I'll just miss my partner in crime." He explained.

Bella snorted a laugh.

"More like your conscience." She replied.

"Lord knows I need one." He agreed laughing.

"It's not like we won't see each other, Jas." Bella admonished him. "You're right up the street. Besides you're here most of the time anyway."

Not that Bella really needed to remind him. Jasper avoided his house as much as possible. It took Jasper's dad exactly twenty six minutes to get tired of looking at him. His ribcage was currently various shades of blacks, blues, and yellows from the last time he'd spent a little too much time bonding with the old man. He had spent most of his time this summer hustling on the streets or at Bella's. The drug dealer spending time with his good girl cousin and his stripper aunt to avoid his abusive father. His life was an afterschool special.

"This is a good thing, Jas." Bella said as she walked over and put her forehead to his.

"This is a good thing, Bells." He repeated. He hoped she was right.


	2. Chapter 1

C1

Maryjanes. They looked like shoes that a little girl would put on a baby-doll. Just real person sized. The dress code dictated they would be the only footwear acceptable. Bella sighed. Ivy League, she reminded herself. She pulled the offending shoes on and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Navy blue blazer with hunter green piping and gold school emblem, white button down, navy and hunter plaid skirt, white knee socks, navy maryjanes. She cast one last mournful glance at her Chucks.

"Later, my lovelies." She muttered to them. She shook her head ruefully wondering how many people talk to their shoes.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out. Her mom and Jasper were sitting in the living room. From the looks of it neither had gotten to sleep yet. Jasper was tucked under his usual blanket on the couch. His eyes looked heavy but she knew he was waiting to see her off. He still had another week until school was back in session for him. Her mom was dressed in her robe still wearing last night's makeup and hairspray, also waiting to see her off. Family, unconventional but mine, she though.

"You look like a pedophile's wet dream." Jasper told her smirking.

"Shut it, you," Renee said smacking her nephew's leg. "You look lovely Bells, very studious."

"Thanks, now both of you can get some sleep, you've showed your little Bella how much you care on her first day of school." She told them with a smile.

"Thank God." Jas groaned mockingly closing his eyes.

Bella and her mom both laughed. Renee followed her daughter at the door before she headed out.

"I'm very proud of you, Bella. You're going to do amazing things." She said softly in Bella's ear as she wrapped her in a warm hug.

Bella hugged her mom back tightly breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume and cigarette smoke.

"Thanks mom."

The bus stop was up the street for the school's main gate. There were sleek town cars dropping off other students and Bella was immensely grateful that her own method of transportation was chugging off in the other direction. As she approached she watched a driver open the door for a perfectly coiffed blonde.

"Not in Kansas anymore." She muttered under her breath. She glanced down at the friendship bracelet on her right wrist. The colors had faded over the years; it was twisted threads of black and baby blue, Jas's favorite color twisted with hers. She had made them when they were twelve. Jas hadn't wanted to wear his at first but she had whined until he had let her knot it on. Four years later neither of them would even consider taking the bracelets off. For Bella it was her talisman. It reminded her of where she came from, of who loved her…of everything. Ignoring the curious glances from other students she headed up the steps.

** FVP **

To say Bella's day had sucked would be the grandest understatement ever stated. She had sent her first text to Jas after her first class.

9:05 – _bitch just knocked my dc out of my hand. straight up mean girls style. urge to kill rising._

The second was after third period.

11:08 – _completely unconcealed snide comments about scholarships. wish I had your spiked bracelet right now would polkdot her face._

Lunch was barely any better.

12:25 – _eating lunch in the library. call it hiding if you want. carpet in library probably costs more than mom's car. _

Jas had answered each text with the name of another Ivy League school. He was really hoping things started to turn around for her before he ran out of schools. The day was sucking for him as well. Without the usual music from Bella's room the apartment seemed incredibly empty. He needed to hit the street and unload the last three dimes he had in his backpack. He had every intention of meeting his cousin as soon as her day was over and taking her to her favorite Chinese joint. He briefly wondered if their bell sounded like a normal bell or something more fancy.

** FVP **

Bella had quickly learned that scholarship was a dirty word at Fountainview Prep. Naively, she had thought those kind of social prejudices were just a figment of Hollywood imagination. There had been cliques at her old school but Bella and Jas had floated from group to group. Some weekends with the jocks, some weekends with the stoners. Here, it was different. Everyone else was rich and Bella was alone. It was Jas's texts that got her though the day. Every school name reminded her of the plan. Get into an Ivy League school, get an amazing job, take care of her mom and Jas. She had gritted her teeth and thought of the plan when the blonde bitch had knocked her soda out of her hand. She had bit her tongue and thought of the plan with the redheaded bitch had made her snotty comments about scholarship kids polluting the school. She had cried just a little and thought of the plan as she poked at her lunch sitting in a quiet corner of the library. Crying made her feel stupid and weak but she couldn't help it. She felt out of place and alone. So alone.

Things seemed to be going a little better during the second half of the day. A dark haired girl had offered her a shy smile in her sixth period class. Bella had put some real effort into smiling back. She wasn't normally much of a smiler but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Finally, Biology, her last class rolled around. Biology had never been one of her favorite subjects but she could see this class growing on her simply because it was the last of the day. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves as she walked into the lab.

** FVP **

The most elite of the elite. That was the school motto. That being stated, Edward Cullen couldn't understand why the school continued to take in charity cases. Internet money kids were bad enough. But straight up broke ass kids from broken homes were just ridiculous. Alice accused him repeatedly of being a snob. She was under the impression that being from old money didn't make them better than anyone. Edward disagreed. Money and family name was supposed to open doors. That was just the way the world worked. What the hell was the point of having the money and the name if just anyone was walking through the door with them?

He had yet to run into any of this year's scholarship rejects. He had heard there were two guys and one girl in the junior class. Apparently Tanya and Vicky had already made it very clear to the girl where she stood. At lunch they had cackled about the look on her face when Tanya had slapped the soda out of her hands. They didn't think she would make it through the semester.

"Mr. Cullen, you'll make room please." Mr. Banner called from the front of the room. Edward looked away from the window. A petite brunette was standing at his desk. The last empty seat in the lab was at his table. He pushed his things to the side and appraised the girl as she made her way back. Decent rack, long brown hair, brown eyes, brand new uniform. Scholarship girl. He sneered.

She glanced at him briefly as she slid into her seat. She smelled like strawberries. Like candy. Suddenly Edward's sense of smell was hardwired to his dick. He felt it twitch to life. He felt disgusted.

"Scholarship." He muttered narrowing his eyes at the girl. His dick might be tempted to bottom feed but his head certainly wasn't.

** FVP **

Jasper never liked the phrase "drug dealer". Well, he didn't like the phrase when it was used to describe him. He liked to think of himself more as an herbal healer. However, leaning on the big iron gates in front of Bella's new school he found himself _feeling_ like a drug dealer. He pushed the feeling aside. He was just waiting on his friend. He just happened to have one last dime he would be handing over to one of the prep school brats before he whisked Bella off for Honey Chicken and best Lo Mein in the city.

"Dude, you look shady." Mike told him as he separated from the rest of the kids flooding out the door.

Jasper shrugged and reached the baggy out of his pocket. Mike discreetly took the baggy while slipping him the cash.

"You called, I delivered." He replied. "Besides, I need to catch up with my homegirl."

Mike looked skeptic.

"Who do you know that goes here?" He asked. While the question wasn't meant to be accusing, Jasper heard it all the same. How could a low life drug dealer possibly know someone who went to school _here_.

Before he could think of an appropriate answer the sound of laughter caught his attention. It was musical and all that was girl. He immediate sought out the girl that made the sound. She was as gorgeous as her laugh. Tiny with jet black hair arranged in messy perfection. As if some great cosmic power was guiding things along, she glanced over at him. Bang. Pow.

It was also at this precise moment that Bella reached him.

"Can we please get the fuck out of here?" She requested with a huge sigh.

"Huh?" Jas was still staring. The black haired girl was moving along with the crowd but Jas had seen the look on her face. Slightly shocked. A look of recognition. Something had just happened. Something a part-time drug dealer…herbal healer, part-time stoner couldn't possible comprehend.

"Earth to Jasper!" Bella snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What the hell?"

Jasper shook his head as if to clear the fog.

"Uh…yeah." He said focusing on his friend. "I'm here."

"Good to know." She said. "Can we go?"

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" Mike chimed in. He had been too busy staring to speak. She was hot. Brutally hot.

Bella regarded him cautiously.

"That's me. New kid." She replied.

Mike smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm not like them." He said nodding his head back to the school. "I'm new money. Practically scholarship."

Bella offered a friendly look.

"Nice." She said.

The friendly reprieve was interrupted by the sound of a voice Bella already recognized and hated.

"Yo, Newton!"

** FVP **

Edward had spent the last hour smelling strawberry candy. It made his mouth water. His mind kept skating off into dark territory. Thoughts of throwing scholarship girl across his bed and burying his head in between her legs kept slinking in despite his efforts to squash them. He wondered if she was wearing cheap cotton underwear under her school skirt or if she could afford the slippery silks and satins he liked.

Now the day was over and his jaw hurt from gritting his teeth for so long. He needed to zone out. He needed to smoke a fat one. He pondered the possibilities as he threw his books in his locker. Vicky usually had weed but she couldn't smoke without getting horny. That usually wasn't a bad thing but Vicky also always used a gallon of perfume. Edward couldn't deal with being immersed in any more girl scent today. Eric had weed half the time but he was so coked out lately that he made Edward twitchy. Lastly, Mike Newton crossed his mind.

Newton was internet money but he was also a pleaser. You could always count on Newton to go along with whatever. And you could always count on him to pass the blunt.

Decision made, Edward headed outside. He spotted Newton near the gate with a tall blonde guy.

"Yo, Newton!"

He was immediately regretful when he saw none other than scholarship girl standing next to him.

** FVP **

"Fuck me." Bella muttered. She grabbed Jasper's arm and jerked him toward the street. "It's time to go."

He was still making his way over. Cullen, the douche from Bio. The gorgeous douche from Bio. It had only taken one look at the boy for Bella to know all she needed to know about him. He was panty wetting gorgeous and unrepentantly snobby. He had sneered at her. He had hissed the word scholarship like it was a plague. Typically, Bella gave people the benefit of the doubt. Not this time. She fucking hated him.

Jasper glanced at the guy making his way toward Mike. Bella didn't like him. That much he gathered quickly.

"Later, Mike." He said, moving along after his insistent friend.

"Uh, later." Mike replied looking confused. He'd never seen a girl from friendly to fuck all quite that quickly.

"So…" Jasper started as they headed down the street.

"I want to set that kid on fire. I literally want to douse him with gas and set his ass on fire. I fucking hate him." She said as they walked.

"Wow. Tell me how you really feel." Jasper replied.

"That douche hissed at me. Called me "scholarship" like I was scum of the earth. Fucking dickbag." She grumbled. She had been too lost in her venting to notice they had passed the bus stop. As they cleared the block she noticed. "Hey, where we headed?"

Jasper smiled.

"Changs."

The corners of Bella's mouth tilted up. Jasper knew he had made a good call. Delicious Chinese food could always make a bad day go away. They would eat and he would make her spit out at least one good thing about her day. And in the back of his mind he would keep the mental picture of the tiny goddess with the spiky black hair.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Woot! There are real live people reading and commenting and everything! *does happy dance* unless you aren't real people. Then that's a little creepy. Let's move on shall we?

C2

The second week of hell had gone much like the first. The constant bullshit from the mean girls had become background noise to Bella. Their snarky comments and jabs were nothing compared to the torture of last period. She had begged the counselor to switch her into something else…anything else, but she was stuck.

Everyday had been the same torture. The gorgeous boy, Edward Cullen… even his name sounded stuck up, hadn't finished with his constant sneering yet. Bella wanted to break his perfect face. She wanted to shove her backpack down his throat. She wanted her mind to stop letting in porno images of fucking his brains out. The guy was the word's grandest jackass but, God, he was hot. The last hour of everyday was split between wanting him dead and wanting him under her skirt. Life sucked.

Lunch was the only part of the day she enjoyed to some degree. The library, her hideout, was always quiet and empty. She was able to decompress for a bit. She perused the stacks, texted with Jasper, and steeled her nerves for the rest of the day. It was Friday when unexpected company popped in.

"You're Bella right?" asked a short girl with spiky black hair as she dropped into the seat across the table from Bella.

"Uh…" Bella stuttered. She wasn't prepared for a mean girl attack. She was immersed in Shakespeare. Her guard was way down.

The other girl smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fuck with you." She said. Her eyes were kind. Bella believed her.

"Ok. What's up?" Bella asked.

"The guy that meets you at the gate every day," the girl replied. "is he your s?"

Bella chuckled. It wasn't the first time a girl had called her on the carpet about Jasper. Her cousin was pretty easy on the eyes.

"Nah, he does double duty as cousin and best friend." She said.

"He's gorgeous."

"Yep." Bella agreed.

"Is he dating anyone?" The other girl asked. "Oh, and I'm Alice Cullen, by the way."

Bella nearly choked on her soda.

"Cullen?" She gasped out.

Alice groaned.

"I take it you're not a fan of my darling brother." She said with a grimace.

Bella's walls were back up in full force.

"No so much."

"Look, I don't know how we came out of the same womb. We are nothing alike. My brother is a dipshit snob. I could give a shit less if you have ten million dollars or ten." Alice explained.

Bella was skeptical.

"And how do I know you're not just saying shit?" she asked. If Alice was just another mean girl plotting sneaky shenanigans against her, that was one thing. If she was planning on working Jasper over, Bella would rip her limb from limb. Girls had made plays for Jasper before that were more about the substances he could acquire than the boy himself. Pissed Bella off to no end.

"You don't." Alice chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. She looked at Bella for a moment as if she was considering something. "I'm going to tell you something crazy."

Bella nodded. Her skeptic face was still on.

"I kind of go through life by feel. I feel when someone is genuine and when they're not. Most kids here are bullshit. You're not." Alice explained. "And the first day your cousin came here for you I felt some crazy pull to him. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I thought it was just because he's gorgeous so I've been waiting it out, thinking it might go away. It hasn't. I have to meet him, Bella. If you won't introduce us, I'll find another way."

Now it was Bella's turn to look thoughtful. On one hand this all sounded batshit crazy. But then Jasper was a little batshit crazy. And Bella couldn't help but believe that Alice was really laying all the cards down, not playing some stupid game.

"Wanna come to my house after school? Jas'll be there." She replied.

Alice bounced out of her seat and was hugging Bella in a matter of seconds. It was a bit overwhelming but it was also nice to feel some sort of warmth at this school for the first time.

"There's just one thing." Bella said after Alice had sat back down.

"Hmm?"

"Let's not talk about your brother at all, ok? I kind of hate him with a fiery passion." Bella said.

Alice raised an eyebrow. This wasn't the reaction girls usually had to her brother. Even the ones that weren't in his good graces were still usually sucker by his looks. This girl was more interesting than Alice had suspected she would be.

"I can live with that."

** FVP **

The whole lurking at the gate thing was killing Jasper. Every day he waited for Bella and every day the rent a cop at the entrance eyeballed the fuck out of him. Granted, seven out of the ten days he had met his friend he had also slipped sacks to expectant customers but Jas didn't think that should count against him. He was still a good guy.

"So, I've finally made an acquaintance in this hell hole." Bella announced as she approached.

Jasper smiled. That was the best news he had heard all week.

"Right on." He replied.

"She's coming over to hang, so we gotta wait on her."

Waiting didn't bother Jasper. It gave him more time to scan the crowd for the Mini Goddess. It had become second nature to look for her as he waited for Bella each day. Happily enough it seemed like she was looking for him too. While she never walked over, each day she glance over at Jasper's leaning post. While it might have been a figment of his overactive imagination he could swear that she had even smiled at him a couple of times.

"So tell me about the new friend." He said without taking his eyes off the crowd.

"Acquaintance." Bella corrected. "I don't know a whole lot about her yet. And oddly enough she's Douchey McDoucherson's sister."

Jasper snickered. He couldn't recall a time Bella had hated someone quite as much as the guy in her last period class. The creativity of insults and mean nicknames she saddle the guy with grew on a daily basis.

"Douchey McDoucherson. Wow. So what did old Douchey have up his sleeve today?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Uhg. The usual sneering. I swear if you were really my friend you would acquire me some acid to throw in his face. We'd see how many sneers he could dole out then." She huffed.

"Why are you so sure I can acquire acid?" He asked taking his eyes off the streaming students to smirk at her.

"Jas, I'm pretty sure you can acquire anything." She replied. "Hey, there's Alice."

Jasper turned to see Bella's friend and his heart began to pound. His brain whirled. It was Mini Goddess. Mini Goddess was Alice. Alice was coming over to hang out. He was finally meeting Mini Goddess.

"Jasper, Alice. Alice, Jasper." Bella nodded to each of them in turn as an introduction.

"Finally." Alice said with a grin. Jasper felt a matching grin of his own creep over his face.

"Indeed." He replied.

Bella looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, good grief." She groaned.

Jasper couldn't stop staring at her. And she was staring back. She had felt the bang pow too. Now Bella had to pull two people back to earth.

"Ok, you two, let's go." She muttered grabbing both of their arms, tugging them along.

** FVP **

"You're a snobby jerkface." Alice said with a shrug. She was possibly the only girl in the world who could shrug while precisely applying mascara.

"No, I just know who I should hang out with and who I shouldn't." Edward grumbled at her.

He was leaning in the door way of her bathroom before school trying to talk sense to her. For some reason his sister had decided to take up not only with Scholarship Girl but also her drug dealer friend. Not that he had anything in particular against drug dealers, what with his partiality toward being stoned, but that didn't mean he wanted his little sister dating one. And she just couldn't understand it. Couldn't see how bad the whole thing looked.

"Look, Dad, I know you want me to date some trust fund brat just like us. Sooo sorry to disappoint." She mocked, moving on to lip gloss application.

"Yeah, what about Dad? What're he and Mom going to say?" He challenged.

Alice dropped the gloss back into her makeup drawer and then turned to him. She closed the distance between the two of them and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Edward, my dearest brother, I don't give one flying fuck what Mom, Dad, or you thinks about Jasper. I am half way in love with him and no classist bullshit from any of you can change that. Furthermore, her name is Bella and if I hear you call her Scholarship one more time I'm going to punch you in the dick." She told him, then she kissed him on the tip of the nose and breezed out of the room.

He groaned and pounded a fist against the door frame before following her to her room.

"What the fuck do you mean "half way in love"?" He demanded. "You've known the guy for like two weeks!"

Alice had, in fact, spent every evening and most nights with Jasper since she met him. It had taken a few days for Edward to notice his sister wasn't around when he got home in the afternoons. Typically, he would be the last one home in the evenings after lighting up with the boys or scoring some ass. Suddenly, his Mom was asking where Alice was. Then Tanya had asked him just what the hell was going on with his sister the day before. He had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. She gleefully explained that sweet little Alice was having lunch in the library with Scholarship Girl. In fact, word was Alice and Scholarship Girl were great friends now that she was dating Scholarship's boy bud. Edward had been floored. Not only was his sister slumming but he hadn't had any idea the bullshit was going on.

Things had always been different with Alice. She had always been brutally smart, so smart she had been bumped up a year, putting them in the same class. She was always on a whole other wave length. Their parents depended on Edward to keep her grounded and he tried his best. It had gotten harder since they reached the last years of high school. It had started when she refused to attend the select sleepover at Tanya's.

It was tradition at Fountainview for the most popular girl in school to host a huge sleepover the last night of summer before junior year for the select girls. Select kids were the most popular, the richest, the most influential kids at Fountainview. Not only was the sleepover a girly bonding experience but it was always crashed by the select boys. Edward didn't necessary like the idea of one of his boys hitting on his little sister but he knew it was just how things were supposed to work. Alice wanted no part of it. She had blown the whole thing off to stay at home watching movies.

"Give me another two weeks and I'll probably be desperately in love." She told him with a saucy grin as she pulled on her shoes.

"Come on, Alice, what the fuck?" He moaned.

"I'll explain it again since you just don't seem to grasp it. There is more to people than how much they have in the bank and who their parents are. Some people have money and they suck. Some people are broke and they're awesome. You are an idiot who cannot accept that. I am not." She smiled sweetly. "Plus, he's insanely hot."

Edward could feel the pounding he referred to as the Alice Headache begin in the back of his skull.

** FVP **

Alice had grown on Bella more quickly than any female ever had. It hadn't taken more than a couple of days for her to ascertain that Alice had only the purist intentions with Jasper. It was odd to watch them. They didn't talk a lot but it almost like there was some sort of mind meld going on between the two of them. They would sit side by side, as close as humanly possible on Bella's bedroom floor while she sat at the computer desk. While Bella didn't feel particularly excluded, it seemed Jasper and Alice were in a world of their very own.

It was also nice just to have Alice around. After their first encounter Bella had thought she would be some sort of a space cadet but the opposite was actually true. She was well read and pop culture savvy which gave the two girls plenty to talk about. And plus, Alice was a girly girl which meant she understood Bella's unquenchable lust for Bradley Cooper, something that Jasper could never comprehend. The only thing that Bella couldn't discuss with Alice was how much she despised her brother.

For some reason it annoyed Bella that Edward said nothing about her budding friendship with Alice. She had expected some commentary on how she wasn't good enough to be friends with his sister or something to that affect but there had been nothing. In fact he didn't even mutter "scholarship" as he sneered at her anymore. There was just the occasional "here" as he passed over a hand out. It was like he thought she was so beneath him that she didn't even bear ridiculing. She would have never thought that she could hate someone more with each passing day but she did.

And still there was the other part. The part she hated the most. The part where the smell of him made her panties damp. The part where she wanted to nibble along his chiseled jaw and down his neck. The part where she dreamed she stayed the night at Alice's and he slipped into the shower with her. It had been the most delicious dream in which he bent her over and fucked her until her legs quivered. She had woken up sweaty, cursing Edward Cullen yet again.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hug and cupcakes to everyone who's alerted/favorited/comments on/etc. this little fic. Those e-mails make me grin like a crazy person. And they keep me motivated to keep writing (instead of doing work at work) instead of staring out the window (when I should be doing work at work).

C3

It was a Thursday in early October when the verbal battle occurred.

Bella was surfing the net on her phone before biology. Her mind wasn't on the upcoming class. It was on her birthday at the end of the month. It was the day before Halloween. It also happened to coincide with The Voodoo Experience, the weekend long music festival in New Orleans that she and Jasper went to every year. It was the one weekend a year that Bella cut completely loose. That meant smoking her brain with Jas, taking in all the amazing music she could, and drunkenly running amuck in the Quarter. Since they had turned thirteen they made the trip down to spend the weekend with Jacob Black, a dear family friend, who didn't really care what they got into as long as they didn't get injured, arrested, or dead. She was taking a look at the band lineup when Edward slammed his books down on the lab table making her jump. She spared him a glance.

"You know having my little sister feel sorry for you isn't going to make you worth anything around here. You're Scholarship. That's all you're going to be." He said, scowling at her.

For just a moment Bella was in shock. She had never had someone whom she'd had so little interaction with speak to her so disdainfully. The shock was gone as quickly as it had come over her and was replaced with rage.

"Listen, douchebag," She growled at him. "I don't give a fuck what you think of me. I don't give a fuck what your friends think of me. I'm here to go to school. To get an education. One that I earned. And as for Alice, I'm not terribly you two are actually related because she's a decent fucking human being."

Edward's eyes nearly doubled in surprise. He didn't even have time to blurt out a reply before she went on.

"Now here's the deal, you don't talk to me and I won't talk to you. We can silently get through this class and I won't have to break your pretty boy mouth. K."

Edward was still staring at her in shock.

"I'll take as you agreeing." She gave him a curt nod and looked back down at her phone ignoring him.

Conveniently, Banner made his appearance signaling the beginning of class. Bella was glad. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure she would have been able to keep up the tough girl façade had Edward finally gotten out a reply. Most likely the tears that had threatened would have spilled down her face. Then she would have been shark bait. All the snobs would know she was an easy target. The way it played out was perfect. Now they would think she had a spine of steel. Now she could just replay the stunned look on his face in a continuous brain loop. One where she could shamelessly be amazed at just how shockingly green his eyes were.

** FVP **

2:45 – _CODE RED!_

The text was from Alice. Jasper didn't even want to imagine what kind of catastrophe she was cluing him into.

2:46 – _what's up gorgeous girl?_

2:47 –_ my bro + bell = major verbal brawl in last period._

Jasper groaned. He knew this would come eventually. From everything Alice had told him about her brother and from everything Bella had said about their mutual scorn he was pretty certain it would be ugly. But what he was more curious about was how Alice already had intel when the period wasn't even over yet.

2:48 – _fallout will be epic. will proceed directly to changs. and how exactly are you privy to this information in what seems to be realtime?_

2:49 – _I know everything handsome boy._

He couldn't help but grin. His mini goddess did seem to know everything. She knew how to sit without chattering her head off like most girls. When she spoke, she really had something to say. She knew that it would take him forever to make the first move. She had slipped her hand into his as they left her school the second time they hung out. She knew without asking that his sleep pattern was completely jacked. She had called him at 3:07 on a Thursday morning because she knew he needed some company. She had also known about the sweet spot on the back of his neck that turned him into a shivery mess whenever she passed her nails, or better her mouth, over it. Whenever she wanted to bring out the lust beast in him that was exactly where she started.

And did the lust beast want to come out in full force. Jasper was used to having girls. Between the lanky frame, the long blonde hair, and the smile he'd never had any problem pulling a piece ass. Things were different with Alice. It wasn't that he didn't want to strip her down and explore every inch of her tiny frame… he just felt his usual tactics were far too vulgar. For instance pre-Alice his last conquest fell into bed with him after he had whispered "I want to taste you" in her ear. He couldn't picture Alice falling for that. And really, he didn't want her to have to _fall_ for anything. He just wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

** FVP **

Douchebag. It wasn't like Edward had never been called a douche before. That was the kind of shit the guys said all the time. Hey, douchebag, where we lighting up after school? But no one had ever spit the word _douchebag_ at him with such venom. In fact he couldn't think of a time when a girl had ever hurled insults at him.

He should have been offended. He should have snapped back and called her a scholarship slut. He should have asked who she sucked off to get in. He should have told her she was a raging bitch that needed to get off the rag. All of these comebacks plus a hundred more came to mind as Banner rattled on. However, while she was verbally bashing him all he could do was watch the pink build in her cheeks. He had no idea why his mind had wondered down that particular path but the rising color made him wonder what she looked like after sex. He wondered if her cheeks would be just as pink. He wondered if the color spilled down her chest. He wondered what it would be like to watch her get all out of breath and chest heaving while she was riding his dick. And instead of putting her in her place with a snappy comeback he just sat there staring. Like a douchebag.

He pounded his head back on his pillow. He had wanted a round two confrontation that afternoon. He tried to catch her in the hall for a high profile verbal smackdown but she had hauled ass out of the classroom. Then Alice had been waiting outside the door. She linked her arm through his and dragged him off in the opposite direction rattling on about how she wouldn't be around this weekend. Edward had only half listened as he tried to keep eyes on ScholarshipBella. But she was quickly lost in the swarm of kids eager to get the hell out of there for the day and Alice was still talking. By the time Alice's phone rang, freeing him from her grasp he'd lost his chance to reclaim his nastiness superiority. Now, lying on his bed contemplating the whole thing he was pretty sure Alice had derailed him on purpose. That brat had disappeared almost immediately and still wasn't home yet. No doubt she was off with his arch nemesis and her sidekick. He chuckled at the thought of having an arch nemesis and wondered if he needed a cape.

He was still lying in bed, now idly clicking through late night t.v. when he heard the knock on his door.

Alice poked her head in and smiled at him.

"Hi." She said, coming over to sit down next to him.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You set me up," he accused with no real malice in his voice. As much as his sister exasperated him, he still found it virtually impossible to be angry with her.

"You were mean to my friend," his sister replied wrinkling her face at him.

"Hey, she's the one who cursed me out," he exclaimed.

It was her turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Who started it?" she asked.

Edward glanced away as he shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Alice sighed. "Why do you insist on being such a dick?"

"Alice, she's just not –"

"Oh my God, seriously? More elitist bullshit?" she shook her head. She gave him a pitying look. "Are you ever going to grow up, Edward? Are you ever going to see the world is so much more than your social bubble?"

"Alice –" he began.

"No, Edward. No," she said shaking her head. "You're going to leave her alone. I know you were desperate to be Mr. Big and Nasty today but you're not going to do it. You're going to leave my friend alone. I know you have to be the hotshot asshole at school. You have to uphold your precious reputation but you will not hurt my friend. You will not call her names, you will not do mean things to her, you won't even talk to her. I like her, Edward. I will not see my friend hurt or upset."

His sister drilled into him with her eyes. She knew when it came down to it Edward would do anything for her. As much as it hurt his pride to let it go he decided he would.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes.

Alice beamed at him and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"There's a lot of good in you Edward Cullen. I just wish you wouldn't bury it so deep."

He could help but smile.

"Oh, and Mom knows about this weekend but she said not to tell Dad or he would worry way too much." she said snagging the remote from him.

"This weekend?"

"Uh, yeah," Alice said with a patented teenage girl huff. "I told you earlier. But apparently your head was too filled up with revenge plans to hear me."

"Yeah, yeah, what's this weekend?"

"I'm headed to New Orleans with Bella and Jasper." she said, her eyes on a ridiculous commercial for a Shake Weight.

"What?" Edward said snatching the remote out of her hand and muting the nonsense on the television.

"New Orleans. Voodoo. Weekend." She replied. "The concert I told you were going to for Bella's birthday."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think you're going to New Orleans with a drug dealer?" He cried.

"I don't think anything." She said calmly. "I'm going. And don't call my boyfriend a drug dealer. I don't like that phrase."

"He sells weed to half my friends!" Edward exclaimed. Another Alice Headache was beginning.

"What what does that say about your friends?" she asked with a smirk.

"What tha… that doesn't fucking matter. Point is there's no way in hell I'm letting you run off to New Orleans with those two!"

"Aww, it's really cute how you act like you could stop me." she told him with a defiant smirk.

Edward knew that much was truth. Sure he could tell their dad but she could sucker him in no time. And even if their parents did say she couldn't go, she'd find a way around them. Alice determination was like no other determination. But there was no way he was letting her traipse off with a drug dealer for the weekend. No way was some drug dealer fucking his sister.

"Fine then, I'm going with." He declared.

"Yeah?" Alice asked with a laugh. "You plan to follow me around? Or you gonna lowjack me?"

"Alice, it isn't fucking funny! That kid could be dangerous." He exclaimed. He was getting frustrated. It was like she wanted to drive him crazy.

"Wait, I got it, you could just ride with us!" Alice was gasping laughter now.  
"Fine," he replied.

"I was fucking around, Edward." Alice said, recovering from her giggles quickly. "There's no way you're coming with us."

"Well, here's the deal baby sister," he said with a smug smile. "Either you can bring your big brother along or I'm going to text you every 5 minutes and call you every 10 minutes. And, Alice, you know I'll do it."

Alice stared at her bother with her mouth gaping out. It was rare that her brother's protective streak kicked in but when it did it was fierce. She had no doubt he would do exactly what he said.

"Edward, not that I don't appreciate the outpour of brotherly love and protection, but seriously, you're not coming along. I'll be fine, I'll check in with you like ten times a day."

He was unappeased.

"Every 5 minutes and every 10 minutes, you'll be able to set your clock by it. And if you shut off your phone I'll call the police and tell them you've been kidnapped."

Alice gritted her teeth.

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being a big brother."

"I hate you."

"Still your brother."

"You fucking suck."

"Still your brother. Hey, how long is the drive?"

"You're a despicable person." She huffed throwing the remote at his chest and jumping to her feet.

"Make it happen, Alice." He said rubbing the spot where the remote had hit him but smiling still.

"You know this means you'll have to spend your entire weekend with Bella. And probably plenty of her low income friends." Alice taunted.

Edward's smile wavered a bit. He hadn't quite considered that. Alice could see the wheels in his head turning. A self-satisfied smile began to creep across her face. Edward noticed immediately.

"A big brother's gotta do what a big brother's gotta do." He said with a shrug.

With a dramatic groan Alice lurched out of the room


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Hey yall! More love to all the alerters and favoriters and even the lurkers. You guys rock my socks.

C4

Jasper was pretty sure his life would be ending within the next twenty minutes. But it was the Mini Goddess he would die for and that made it ok. However, it would have been nice to get in her pants before his demise. He watched his cousin put the last of her stuff in the back in of Renee's car. She was humming. This was going to be bad.

3:32 – _two blks away. tell her!_

"Where is the midget?" Bella asked dropping down next to him on the stoop.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket to ensure she didn't get a glimpse of Alice's text.

"Almost here." He said. "Uh, Bells, there's something I gotta tell you."

Bella's face wrinkled up at the tone of his voice.

"That sounds bad." She said. "Is this something that I have to know before Voodoo?"

"Yeah…." Jasper hedged. He stood and moved down the steps, hopefully out of her reach. She had the reflexes of a cat when it came to snatching him up by the ear. "Uh, Alice is bringing someone along."

He involuntarily cringed further away as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Who?" She asked. Her voice was icy. Jasper wondered if that whole life flashing before your eyes was bullshit.

"Well, what had happened was –" he began.

"Jasper, everything that comes after "what had happened was" is bullshit. You know it, I know it. Truth. Now."

"Alice has to bring her brother or he won't give her any peace this weekend," he rushed out cringing into a full on defensive position.

"Which brother are we speaking of?" Bella asked her voice eerily calm.

"Uh…"

"I fucking hate you."

"Bells – "

"Don't Bells me. You expect me to spend my birthday weekend with the one person on earth I hate. Hate hate hate. Are you fucking stupid?"

Jasper had expected this. In fact it wasn't quite as bad as he had expected. Sure she was on her feet screaming at him but at least she hadn't resulted to violence yet. He was beginning to think he might live through it when she threw back one of her small fists into California somewhere and then landed it in his gut. All of the air that was in his lungs immediately left and he went down like a sack of potatoes. He had to react quickly to block the sneaker heading toward his ribs. He pulled her leg out from under her leaving her in a heap right next to him.

"Stop it you psycho! I did it for love!" He hollered at her.

"Love is for junior high kids and sappy movies, you jackass!" She yelled back trying to scramble to her feet. Jasper dragged her down again. He knew that if she regained her balance she was going to kick the living shit out of him.

"This is MY weekend you dick! MY weekend! MY birthday weekend! It's supposed to be smoking and joking! It's supposed to be drinking and running amuck! It sure as hell isn't supposed to be fighting off sneers and verbal jabs from the world's biggest douche!"

She was still screaming and thrashing around with murder in her eyes. Jasper had no idea how she was still managing to cause so much ruckus with him sitting on her chest. He had seen reality shows about gator hunters. He figured this had to be fairly similar. Especially since she'd just tried to sink her teeth into his hand. He bounced on her chest a little, knocking the air out of her.

"Ok! I give! I'll tell him he can't come but then the pixie has to stay home to." He conceded before she could fill her lungs up and start yelling again.

"What the fuck?" She groaned.

"It's like I said, he won't let her go alone." He explained fixing his cousin with his biggest sad eyes. "But I swear I could make him behave, Bells. I swear to God! And if he did act an ass I could beat this shit out of him. Wouldn't you love to see him get his ass stomped?"

"You're not cute." She huffed. "Get your fat ass off me."

"Are you gonna behave?"

"Jasper. Get your fucking ass off me."

Cautiously Jasper got to his feet and pulled Bella up with him. He watched silently as she smoothed out her clothes and her hair. Suddenly, fast as lighting, she hauled back her foot and kicked him squarely in the shin.

"Sweet Jesus on a cane pole!" He yelled clutching his leg.

"Ok. I'll deal with the douche." Bella said calmly.

** FVP **

Edward had cringed when Alice leapt into Jasper's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed him like an auditioning porn star. And he had groaned when he noticed the way the cut off shorts ScholarshipBella was wearing squeezed her tight ass. But when Jasper dropped his arm around his shoulders (after the girls had scampered away into what he assumed was Scholarship's building) and told him they needed to take a walk he'd nearly rethought his entire plan.

It wasn't that he was scared of Jasper. Even though the lanky stoner had him by a couple of inches… and Edward happened to have notice that his knuckles were visibly scarred… and Edward had never been in a real fight in his entire life. It was just that he didn't know how to take the guy. Typically his interactions with drug dealers were limited to product pick up and payment. But Jasper didn't seem as shady and grungy as most of the guys he'd bought from. In fact Jasper seemed kind of peaceful.

"Where we going?" He asked as they made their way up the block.

"Up to Circle K. Gotta get some road snacks. Bells gets grumpy on long drives if she doesn't have enough caffeine." Jasper explained pointing ahead to the convenience store. "Besides I figured we could go ahead and talk and get it outta the way."

Edward gave the other boy a questioning look.

"Oh, you know just the usual bullshit. You tell me if I hurt your sister you're gonna kick my ass. Which really wouldn't mean a damn thing to me 'cause I'm pretty sure a pretty boy like you has never dealt out a single ass kicking. But I go ahead and tell you I have nothing but the best of intentions toward your sister. I think she's a goddess and I'm barely worthy of being in her presence. And then I tell you if you don't play nice and lay off my cousin I'm gonna stomp a mudhole in your ass. And if you have any sense you know I'm not kidding in the least but you go ahead and say we have an understanding like a man should. You know, since we're both men here." Jasper paused as he reached for the store door and glanced at him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah." Edward mumbled uncomfortably. It was the second time that week he was being blatantly insulted and there really wasn't much he could do about it.

"Well, alright then!" Jasper said clapping his free hand on Edward's should, ushering him into the store. "Let's get this shit and get on the road."

** FVP **

The pixie had apologized ten times at Bella's last count. Twice before they reached the top of the stairs. Five times in the apartment while Bella was doubling checking that everything was in order and three times on the way back down to the street. It was comical at this point. Bella reached a hand out and covered the other girl's mouth.

"Alice. It's cool. Jas and him are gonna have a man talk and after that I'm pretty sure everything will be ok." She assured her friend. "It's not an idea situation but we'll roll with it. And if all else fails the gators are always hungry."

Alice laughed.

"If you feed my brother to the gators I may have to put you on friend probation," she said. "I don't think I'd fire you but you'd definitely be on probation."

Bella nodded.

"Good to know."

They sat on the stoop in silence watching the street for the boys. Bella was slightly worried that Edward had said the wrong thing and Jas had already hemmed him up. While she could be counted on to go off at nearly any provocation, Jasper's temper was less constant. It was, however, far more explosive. And an explosion would impede the progression of the weekend. And it would likely ruin Edward's pretty face.

Much to Bella's dismay Edward looked damn good in his street clothes. Loose fit jeans clung to his slim hips and his tight t-shirt showed definition that she hadn't expected. There may have been tingles in her lady parts. Stupid lady parts. And she may have considered what he would look like without the shirt and the pants… just some nice tight boxer briefs. Stupid traitor imagination. She couldn't wait to get to New Orleans where there would be a whole festival full of pretty boys. Awesome pretty boys who dug music and Cajun food and didn't care about income bracket. Pretty boys who would get her mind off of the amazing green eyes of the pretty boy she hated with a passion.

Up the street the rest of their traveling party was headed their way. The sun was glinting shiny auburn off of Edward hair. Bella sighed, eliciting a questioning look from Alice.

"Just ready to get on the road" she said even though she felt a bit of blush heating up her cheeks.

Alice nodded but there was suspicion in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As usual shout outs, hugs and even virtual cupcakes (with sprinkles!) for all my alerters/commenters/lurkers. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry about that but a story has to come at its own pace. At least that's what the little voice that tells me what to type says. But enough about that guy.

C5

Every time Bella laid eyes on the house on St Charles Ave she felt like she'd hopped a time machine and headed back in time. Not just to her childhood where there were millions of great memories of Billy and Jake Black's house but even further back to the turn of the century when the house was built. It was a masterpiece with seven bedrooms and seven bathrooms. There were tapestries that had hung there as far back as Bella could remember. There were hardwood floors so shiny you could see your reflection in them. There were a thousand nooks and crannies where kids playing hide and seek could hide.

The St Charles house also represented something to Bella that very few people understood. It was her most treasured link to her father. When Bella was barely walking Billy and her father Charlie had been best friends and partners working a patrol beat in New Orleans. The car crash that had taken Charlie Swan's life had also taken Billy Black's legs. This, of course, meant a change of life style was in order. Billy went back to his family business, real estate. And he worked tirelessly. He was determined to take care of not only his small son but also his late partner's widow and baby girl. His relentlessness made him rich. Very rich. He bought the St Charles house with the intention of keeping his family, both biological and otherwise together. Bella had spent the first five years of her life there. But when Jasper's mother had died Renee had decided they would head to Houston to lend a helping hand and start a new life. However, the doors of the St Charles house were always open to Bella and later, as they grew inseparable to Jasper as well.

Bella liked to wake up early in the mornings, even if she'd barely been to bed from the night before, and have coffee with Billy in his study. They'd chat about what was going on in life and Billy often told her stories about her dad. Best of all were the pictures that lined the book shelves telling the story of Billy and Charlie's friendship and Bella's childhood.

If the house represented the past, Jake's apartment represented the present. The three bedroom guesthouse Jake had moved into at eighteen had every modern convenience. In his living room the plush carpeting was at least three inches deep. The sectional was so soft you felt like you were snuggling into a cloud. The entertainment center boasted a t.v. big enough to see from a block away and pretty much every gaming system on the market. Jake had joined Billy in the family business but also ran his own web design firm. While he could have had his very own grand house up the street he wanted to stay right where he was.

Despite the ample room in the main house the plan was to crash in Jake's apartment as Bella and Jasper had every other year. The apartment provided easy access to the hot tub and to Jake's bar. The apartment ensured they wouldn't wake Billy stumbling in at odd hours in the morning under whatever influence. The apartment provided a balcony where they could smoke fat blunts and stare up at the night sky. In short, the apartment was every teenager's dream.

"Bells!" Jake cried throwing open the door.

"Jakey!" she yelled back running to hug him. He caught her around the waist and swung her in a circle with ease.

"Can I be cliché and say Laissez les bons temps rouler?" Jas piped in from behind them.

"Hells, yeah." Jake said with a grin righting Bella on her feet. He reached a massive fist out to bump Jasper's and then pulled him into a man hug. "And who do we have here?"

** FVP **

Edward's jaw had nearly hit the floor board when Bella had eased up to the gated drive way and typed the code into the keypad. No one had mentioned anything about a New Orleans mansion. All they had let on was that there was plenty of room. Edward had expected a midsized suburban fixer upper at most. At worst he was thinking sparsely furnished trailer. Neither of which would really happened. He'd planned to spring for a couple of suites at a hotel near the concert.

Now that thought was all done. The place was amazing.

"Wow." He breathed. In the review he glimpsed what looked like a smile from ScholarshipBella. Jasper was grinning.

"Holy, shit!" Alice squeaked. "It's gorgeous!"

Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, the main house is great but wait til you see Jake's apartment. It's pimptastic."

"Apartment?" Edward asked.

"Yep." Jasper said pointing ahead.

It was a guest house. Not nearly as grand as the house but at this point Edward was willing to reserve judgment. Everything seemed to be surprising him today. However, the massive man-beast that threw open the apartment door gave him pause. He was beginning to wonder if he would be coming in contact with any dudes who couldn't beat his ass over the weekend. For a second he considered calling Newton and telling him to bring his ass just so he wouldn't feel like such a grand pussy.

"And who do you have here?" The mountain of a man was asking.

Edward saw Jasper grin as he pulled Alice under his arm.

"This is my girl, Alice." He introduced the two.

"Holy shit, you're tiny!" The huge guy exclaimed shaking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, amazing things come in small packages." Alice laughed returning his affection.

Then eyes turned to Edward.

"And I see Bell's brought her guy?" the big guy asked.

Bella snorted and the big guy looked confused. Tension crept into the air as an apprehensive look slid over big guy's face.

"I.. uh, I'm Alice's brother." Edward muttered.

The big guy gave him a skeptic look.

"Little bit needs a keeper?" he asked.

Edward shot a "help me" look at his little sister. She smirked at him. Fucking brat.

"Nah, I just… my mom and dad asked me to watch out for her." He shrugged. Again he regretted his decision. He was pretty sure if he had to stomach one more awkward conversion with an intimidating dude he was going to lose his shit. He bit the bullet and stuck out his hand for a shake. "I'm Edward."

The big guy looked him up and down and Edward felt a sheen of sweat break out on the back of his neck. Five excruciating seconds felt like an hour. Finally the big guy nodded.

"I'm Jake." He said giving Edward a curt nod and then turned heading to the apartment. "I bet ya'll could use a beer."

Edward grabbed his sister's arm.

"You fucking suck." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"But I thought my big brother really wanted to come and watch out for me." She said cheekily batting her eyes.

"Damnit, Alice." He groaned. The headache was starting yet again.

"I bet you could afford a cab home." She said with a grin.

He glared at her again.

"I need a fucking beer." he said, grabbing his bag and heading toward the apartment.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow, sorry this one's taken so long. Stupid job, people expecting me to work. Ppfftt. But thanks to everyone who's sticking with me. This time the cupcakes I'm sending your way are piled up high with butter cream and sprinkles. As usual special thanks to everyone alerting or lurking. And super extra special thanks to my reviewers. For you guys I do the happy dance (which is really just some uncoordinated thrashing about but it all for YOU).

C6

Three beers. Four pulls from an expertly packed joint. And one set of outrageously blue eyes. All together it was the most perfect combination to start a birthday weekend off with. The first beer had been at Jake's while everyone settled in. They had stashed their bags in the bedrooms, girls together and boys together but the plan was to pile blankets and sleeping bags on the plush living room carpet. A giant bed for a mixed party sleepover. Shockingly enough even Edward didn't complain.

Beer two and three as well as the smoke were courtesy of Riley, who also happened to be the owner of the blue eyes. As soon as they had reached City Park everyone had split up. Alice had dragged Jasper off to check out the vendors. Edward had darted off muttering something about getting rid of a headache. Bella had decided to find herself someone kind enough to contribute to the delinquency of a minor and buy her a beer in a giant plastic glass. She spotted a guy all by his lonesome in line and tapped him on the shoulder.

She had been set to sell a story about forgetting her id but as soon as he turned around she'd gotten a little stumbley with the words. She hadn't expected him to be so damn gorgeous.

"I.. uh." She stammered.

"Ok." he said with an easy going grin.

"Sorry." She said shaking her head trying to will away the blush. "I kind of forgot my id and I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind buying me a beer."

"And by forgot your id you mean you don't have an id?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Well… yeah." She replied with a nod.

He leaned in close.

"Well, if you share said beer with me I'll gladly use my fake id to buy for both of us." He said softly.

Bella nodded happily.

"That sounds like a fantastic plan."

They had walked around chatting while they drank beer one. She learned his name, that he was a Psych major at LSU, he was 19, and he was one hundred percent single. While they stood in line for beer two he asked if she wanted to come smoke up with his friends. With big ass beers in hand they headed over to where his friends were sprawled on blankets listening to some folksy sounding band.

After all the smoke was smoked there was joking and conversation but Bella didn't really feel compelled to join in. Riley was laying on his back with his head in her lap chatting with a girl named Bree. Bella found herself letting the soft strands of his hair slide through her fingers. Suddenly she wondered would it would be like to be running her hands through Edward's chaotic mane. Her mind was wonderfully baked and for once she didn't try to shove the thought away. She let the daydream sweep her up.

In her mind's eye she could see his green eyes growing dark as she scratched through his hair and up and down his neck. Instead of Riley's hands tracking circles on her thighs it was Edward's. Instead of scorn it was desire heating up his face. She could feel dampness growing between her legs. She slid her fingertips just under the collar of his shirt dragging her nails along his collar bone. She could her him humming approval.

The daydream was shattered when her phone started ringing causing her and Riley both to jump.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. She noticed while she had been lost in daydream Bree had joined the others leaving her and Riley alone. Apparently they had been sharing a moment. And had been for a little while now. She hadn't even realized it. He looked as flushed as she felt. Apparently she had found the folks with the primo smoke.

She tugged her phone out of her pocket. It was Jasper.

"Bells, Kings of Leon are going on next at the big stage. Where you at?" He asked.

"Uh, one of the little stages, chillen' with some folks. I'll be there in a few." She replied and hung up after they said goodbye.

"Your people looking for you?" Riley asked after she tucked her phone back in her pocket. He looked like she felt, suddenly aware again.

"Yeah." she nodded. "You wanna walk with?"

"Actually, I really wanted to catch the next band here. But maybe we can hook up again later?" He looked hopeful.

"Sure, where's your phone?" she asked. She typed her number in when he handed it to her and called her phone so she had his as well. Then she gave him a big hug. "In case we don't find each other or whatever thanks for buying me beer. And the smoke."

He smiled.

"Anytime. And I have every intention of finding you. Believe that." He assured her.

She felt a smile cross her face.

"K." she said.

As she headed over to find Jasper she considered that she should likely feel bad about the "interlude" with Riley. It wasn't exactly polite to daydream about an asshole when you had a perfectly sweet, perfectly hot boy right there with you. But then again she was a firm believer in the initial spark. The Bang Pow as Jasper liked to call it. There hadn't been Bang Pow with Riley. It had been more like Want to Bang instead of Bang Pow. Not that that was really a bad thing. Sometimes a girl just needed a good bang.

She spotted Jasper and Alice milling behind the crowd at the main stage. She was delighted to see they had food.

"Mmmm." she moaned immediately sampling Jasper's fried shrimp when she approached.

Jasper laughed.

"Someone found the bakery." He said.

"Indeed I did." She agreed moving on to a piece of Alice's funnel cake.

"After we eat were gonna try to get a decent spot in the crowd." Alice informed her as they muched.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

When Alice gave her a curious look she realized that maybe the weed was talking a little too much. She shrugged.

"Just wondering how much of your darling brother I'll be seeing." She covered.

"Don't know. He text me that he's going to meet up with us but I'm pretty sure he's found some sorority sluts by now." Alice replied.

"Of course he has." Bella muttered.

"Well, at least they'll keep him out of our hair." Alice said with a small smile.

It occurred to Bella that maybe she should eat more and talk less so she helped herself to a few more of Jasper's shrimp, oblivious to the look her friends were sharing.

** FVP **

Edward was thanking God for Eric Yorkie. More specifically he was thanking God for Eric's cousin Danny who happened to be at the concert. Danny also happened to have a fat sack he was willing to sell. Danny also had an entourage of party girls who were currently shaking their tight, party girl asses roughly fifteen inches from his face while the boys lit up a blunt.

"Oh my God, that smells so yummy!" One of the girls squealed. She dropped herself down in Edward's lap. "Lemme hit it."

Edward was used to girls climbing all over him. It was go to girl flirting method. And it was nice to have a lap full of warm, sweet smelling girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist letting his finger play along the hem of her tiny shorts.

Danny passed the blunt to the lap sitter and she wrapped her lips around it, taking a long drag. Edward smiled.

"You're pretty good at that." He said.

She gave him a sassy look and motioned for him to lean forward. When he did she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his shotgunning the smoke into his mouth.

"You have no idea." She said with a saucy smile. "I'm Tanya, btw. And I love your hair."

She thrust both hands into his hair pulling him so his face was nearly buried in her tits. The view was spectacular. And she smelled like some sort of fresh scented body spray. Something that definitely didn't smell like strawberries.

Eventually Tanya released one handful of hair so that the rotation could resume. For the first time since the weekend started Edward was completely relaxed. And happy with Tanya in his lap wiggling along to the music. The weed was numbing his brain. It was spectacular.

It didn't take long for them to finish the blunt, especially when the other two females wandered over to help out. For a second Edward considered saying something since this was his newly purchased smoke but he was too mellow for all that. Besides there was a girl in his lap. Her skin was soft under the tips of his fingers. He leaned forward so that his mouth hovered near her neck. She shivered and let out a tiny, soft moan.

"That tickles." She giggled.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smirk in a tone that let her know he wasn't at all.

She squirmed in his lap. It was strategic squirming. And it worked just like she wanted it to. His dick was starting to wake up. He traced circles on her inner thighs, slowly sliding higher with each movement. His mind slip-slided to earlier when he'd glance her licking her lips in the rearview mirror. Even that little peak of tongue had made him stiffen ever so slightly as it immediately made him think of her swirling that tongue around the head of his dick. His fingers crept even higher. He could just feel the heat from her pussy. He pressed his hardening dick against the softness of her ass.

"You feel good." He murmured. Fuck his reputation, fuck what everybody would have to say, he wanted this girl. So fucking bad.

Then she turned her head. The smell that engulfed him wasn't the strawberries he'd been expecting, had been wanting. It was that fresh scent. Edward nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Woah." she gasped. Edward realized he could no longer remember her name. And she had used way to much body spray. It was making him feel ill. "Hey, do you wanna go to my hotel room. It's really close."

Edward could only shake his head. He was worried if he opened his mouth he would hurl. Abruptly he pushed her off his lap and sprang to his feet.

"Hey!" she cried.

"What the fuck?" muttered Danny pulling away from the mouth of the brunette he had been attached to.

"Need air." Edward managed to croak out as he stumbled away.

What the fuck was that, he wondered his nausea slowly subsiding as he weaved through the crowd. Somehow his sick little Scholarship fetish had bubbled to the surface successfully cockblocking him. He stopped at a vendor and snagged a bottle of water. He gulped it down greedily. It did the trick making him feel more sober. He pulled his phone out. There was a message from Alice reminding him about Kings of Leon.

** FVP **

The tension between Bella and Edward had taken on a new and interesting flavor. Alice couldn't be sure but she was beginning to think there was something underlying the ire they both professed. There was something in the way Bella had asked about him earlier when she'd shown up smoked and starving. Then there was something about Edward's flushed face and the way he kept glancing at Bella as they made their way through the crowd to the best possible spot. And now he was standing behind her, presumably so he could see over her, but there was more to it. When he pushed forward to let people pass behind him he was pushing against her and she wasn't moving. There was sexy touching going on there. And they were both hyperaware yet unaware. Alice nudged Jasper ever so slightly.

"I'm seeing this right?" She asked softly in his ear.

"Yup." He whispered back.

"Are they retarded?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yup." He replied also giggling.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ah, commenters, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways...actually how about I not try to be poetic. I'm not so hot with the poetry. Instead I give unto thee the usual virtual treats and hugs and a brand new update that may be a little lacking with the length but I hope it makes up with just pinch of sexiness. (Oh, and I haven't forgotten you alerters and lurkers. You guys get in on this too!) Also, I try to reply to all comments but if I miss anybody, I'm super sorry!

C7

Bella liked to think of her mind as a radio with a skitzy search button. She never knew what station it was going to be on at any given time. She might wake up with one song in her head only to replaced by something else by the time she'd finished brushing her teeth followed up by something completely different by the time she'd downed a cup of coffee. It was just how the swirling mass of her brain worked. There was always a constant changing sound track. Skipping genres, twisting beats, musical chaos. However, that had come to a screeching halt today. Today there was one song on repeat.

It was there when she woke up and immediately surveyed Jake's living room. She was relieved everyone was still knocked out. Especially him.

The song was still there after she shared coffee will Billy. He talked about a new development he was working on near what had been her dad's favorite donut shop. She eagerly ate up the new colorful details about the man she didn't remember. However, the entire time the song pounded in the back of her mind.

It still didn't go away as they caught three early afternoon bands at Voodoo. The bands were newer, on the verge of breaking big and the crowd was full of true music lovers. Bella noted at least ten new tracks she had to download once she got home. But during every break the song took centerstage in her mind.

"Fucking Kings of Leon!" She cried flopping down onto the blanket she was sharing with Jasper and Alice. They were hanging out in between bands having beers and a smoke.

"I didn't think they were that bad." Jasper said with a shrug.

"No, they were great." She replied with a sigh. "I just have a song stuck in my head. I think I'm going to have to stab a Q-tip through my ear canal to get it out."

"Seems aggressive." he commented.

"You have no idea." she groaned.

She couldn't explain to Jasper and Alice why Sex on Fire was stuck in her head. The general hotness and catchiness of the song would only merit a half day mental replay at most. The real reason it wouldn't go away was the accompanying memory of sensation from the night before. Of Edward behind her as the song played, close enough to smell his scent of boy and cologne and weed over the smells of night and food and crowd. Feeling him behind her, his hand ghosting over her hip, directing her forward and back as they were jostled by the crowd. Feeling his hardness pressed against her ass. And her complete inability to resist pressing back against him. That fucking song was making her want to crawl out of her skin. And under Edwards.

** FVP **

As glad as Alice had been to crash out when they got back to Jake's the previous night she had also been a little disappointed that the soap opera of Bella and Edward had to end for the night. As soon as she and Jasper had put two and two together everything had gotten incredibly interesting. She could practically see the war waging in Edward's mind between how much he wanted the girl in front of him and the thought of protecting his "reputation". And Jasper could see Bella desperately trying to keep her id on a tight leash every time the pretty boy rubbed up against her. Jasper didn't understand why they didn't just cut the bullshit, skip the rest of the show, head home and fuck in the hot tub. Alice didn't understand why they couldn't just see through the bullshit and understand they were meant to be together.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Alice mussed quietly as she slipped into Jasper's sleeping bag after the other two had fallen asleep. When she hadn't been thinking about everyone else's love life she had been thinking about how nice it was be to be next to Jasper's bare skin.

"I don't think so sweetness." Jasper murmured to the top of her head as she laid her cheek against his chest. He didn't think those two needed anymore confusion in their business. He also wasn't so sure having Alice's tiny body pressed against his was that great of a idea at the moment.

The warm vibration of Jasper's voice in his chest made Alice squirmy. In the best possible way. She pressed kisses against his chest. She could feel him harden through his cotton sleep pants and she hummed her approval.

Jasper had never felt so amazing in his entire life. No drug, no drink had ever set him soaring quite like he was at this moment. The tiny goddess found his skin pleasing. She liked his excitement. She wanted him. But he couldn't do that here. He couldn't make love to his goddess on a floor with kinfolk three feet away. He groaned.

"Not here, Alice." He whispered. He could feel her looking up at him in the dark. He shook his head.

"Ok." she whispered back, snuggling under his chin in the least sexual way possible. Which did very little to at ease his dick.

Now, in the fading light of day, Alice was reconsidering accepting Jasper's suggestion to stay out of things. She had an idea that Bella's issue with King of Leon had very little to do with the band.

"Are you sure I shouldn't talk to her?" She asked Jasper quietly as she watched her friend flop around on the blanket looking forlorn.

He considered his cousin for a minute. Sure she looked more moody than usual but she didn't look broken up enough to really merit concern. Besides he was still a little sore from her outburst before they left Houston.

"I'm sure." He assured Alice.

** FVP **

Edward could never remember hating his dick. It was a good dick. It was plenty big enough and it functioned properly. It functioned quite well in fact. At least it always had. Used to, his mind sent the signal for his dick to get hard and it got hard. His mind sent the signal that it had no business being hard and the hard-on went away. Until now. Until her. The mini revolt that had started the day she waltzed into class smelling like candy was now a full scale war. His dick had decided that it would just stand in protest until it's demands were met.

The complete fail with the lapsitter yesterday afternoon had just been the tip of the iceberg. His dick had actually teamed up with his hands for the duration of the concert last night. His mind's strenuous protests were overruled and quieted by the soft, firm feel of her hip against his palm. Not to mention how amazing it felt when his hands guided her supple ass back against his dick. Which was hard as a fucking rock. Of course.

And he didn't even get a break while he slept. Nope. There were dreams of long dark hair and school girl skirts and strawberry candy. It was barely daybreak when he woke up with his dick so hard it hurt. He'd been shocked when he looked over at her in the pale morning light. She was beautiful. No makeup, hair a mess. Stunning. He escaped to the bathroom.

While burning hot water poured over his head he stroked his cock and thought about sliding in behind her. He'd rouse her by rubbing his hardness against her softness. He thought of her waking with a sleepy moan. He imagined sliding into her hot, wet, tightness and he couldn't take anymore. He came so hard he let out a He-Man battle cry. He was shocked the whole fucking house wasn't awake when he finally opened the bathroom door. He counted it as the first stroke of luck he'd had the whole weekend and climbed back in his sleeping bag.

Now he had to figure out what to do. He wanted to keep an eye on his sister, whom he noticed had not been in her sleeping bag when he got up, but he wasn't sure he could take another battle of wills with his dick. Especially since he'd fully underestimated the potency of the Hand Grenade he had sipped as he wandered around City Park. He was just a little fuzzy. And a lot horny.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I missed a week. I apologize profusely. But there was a pool and Coronaritas. But I was thinking about you guys the whole time. But not in a creepy way. I swear. Let's move on.

The usual thanks to all commenters/alerter/favoriters/lurkers. I heart you guys so big.

C8

"And after the party it's the after party…" Bella muttered along with the song. She couldn't remember exactly what the song was. It was old though. Something she could remember from when they were little kids. She had to remember to ask Jake what it was so she could download it for nostalgia sake. That would be after she finally finished peeing. It felt like she'd been marooned in the bathroom for twenty minutes already. Stupid beers. And shots. And pink drinks with God knows what in them.

When her bladder had finally evacuated she looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. She was blurry. She closed the right eye. No better. She closed the left eye. Still blurry. She giggled.

"Drunk." She pronounced. She grabbed her drink off the counter and headed back out to the party.

** FVP **

There was more whiskey in the Jack in coke Edward was currently drinking than he had ever previously consumed in one night. He was pretty sure at some point his stomach was going to stage a revolt. He was hoping it wouldn't be in front of the guys. That was the last thing he needed.

He had a pretty good buzz going when they'd gotten back to the apartment; in the driveway they were met with the sound of Jake's sound system making the walls bump. Apparently Jake was great friends with the gang that worked at one of the clubs in the Quarter. One of the strip clubs. Jake's place was currently filled with strippers and bouncers. Jake was Edward's hero.

There were beautiful girls shaking it in the living room. There were drunk girls squealing from the kitchen. There were hot girls lounging on the couch. And while Edward was beginning to wonder exactly what the fuck these guys were eating since Jake's bouncer friends were just as massive as Jake, he was still super stoked that the girl to guy ratio was comfortably in his favor. He just had to concentrate on holding down his alcohol.

"Drink, bitches." Jake said from behind the corner bar as he pushed shots out to Edward and couple of other guys. Edward eyed the shot in front of him. Shots in between drinks of his drink probably wasn't the best idea.

Jake was on his hesitation like a dog on a bone.

"What's the matter little guy? Can't hang with the big boys?" He mocked with a grin.

"Shit, he's been sucking on that Jack and coke for an hour now." Jake's buddy Emmett chimed in. "You need a nipple for that, kiddo?"

The laughter was good natured but Edward could feel his face flaming.

"Man, fuck y'all." He grumbled. The hulks around him only laughed harder. He snatched up the shot glass and raised it. "Here's to Hell! May my stay there be as much fun as my way there!"

There was a chorus of cheers as they clicked their glasses with his. Edward wasn't sure what had been in the shot glass but he was pretty sure it had just burned all of the inner lining out of his stomach. From behind him he heard the ritual cry of the drunk girl.

"Oh shit, that's my jam!"

Edward turned to see the most amazing display he'd ever witnessed. Her name was Leah. Apparently she was Jake's girl... or hook up... or something. Regardless, she was drop dead gorgeous. Copper colored skin that Edward could see miles of in her tiny shorts and tube top. Glossy black hair and a haughty look that let you know she knew you wanted her. She had turned the middle of the living room into an impromptu dance floor. And who had she picked to be her dance partner? Bella.

Bella had changed from her hippy sundress from earlier to her own pair of tiny shorts. Edward was beginning to think that cut off jean shorts should have their very own holiday. This pair hugged her ass even better than the pair from the other day. And they were shorter. Their curve hugging, skin exposing perfection was only highlighted by Leah's fingers ghosting over them as they grinded against each other. Smooth brown legs twisted with smooth pale legs. Their hands entwined over their heads, Leah's perfect French tips twisting with Bella's chipped red polish. Their giggles mixed in with the beat of the music. Edward could feel his heart pounding in his throat. He could feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

"Dude." Emmett muttered next to him. "Fucking hot."

Edward grunted his approval.

"That your chick?" He asked nodding toward Bella.

"Uh." Edward was at a loss for words. There was some part of his brain that was clinging to his normal line of thought. That little voice wanted to scoff at the suggestion. But the booze had let his id take over the reigns. The vast majority of his mind wanted to be able to say yes. To be able to go grind with her right now. To slide flat palms down her rib cage while she pressed her ass against him just to finish with hands on her hips in a vice grip. He wanted to stop the sound of Jake laughing behind him.

"Pfftt, those two," He was telling Emmett. "They can barely be in the same room without wanting to stab each other with silverware. But what the fuck you worried about it for. Rose would crucify your ass. And I'd have to cut you."

It was back to reality for Edward. He turned back to the bar.

"Barkeep. Another round for me and my friend." He said.

Jake considered the kid's flushed face for a moment. Despite his growing buzz something became quite clear.

"Kid, you are so fucked." He said with a laugh as he mixed up another cup of death. "So fucked."

Edward meant to asked him what he meant but he decided he'd take his drink first. And then his stomach decided to stage a full scale revolt. He was on his feet and out the front door before the other two even had time to start laughing again.

** FVP **

There had been people in the hot tub earlier. They had been half naked. Being half naked in the hot tub sounded like a good idea so Bella had stumbled outside. All the dancing with Leah had made her squirmy… anxious… horny. She needed to relax. She wanted to see other people naked but she could settle for half naked. But there was no one in the hot tub now. She kicked off her flip flops and sat with her feet in the warm bubbly water for a bit.

It was still nice and warm despite how late it was in the year and the sky was exceptionally clear. It was a gorgeous night. She lay back and admired the twinkly stars.

"You look hammered." She heard his voice from the gate to her right.. His voice sounded like honey. It didn't even matter what he was saying. It was a bad time for that honey voice.

"You're a bag of dicks." She grumbled getting to her feet. He was only a couple of feet away. She could smell him. Booze and fresh gum and boy.

"You're mean when you drink." He replied. He was studying her. He was breathtaking in the moonlight.

"You can't hold your liquor." She stated. She couldn't think of what else to say. The alcohol was scrambling her brain. Or maybe it was him. He was moving closer to her. Instinctively she backed away. Backed away until she felt her ass against the wrought iron of the fence.

"Are you horny when you're drunk?" He was leaning forward, his velvet, honey voice in her ear. But he wasn't touching her yet. He was a drunk contortionist magician. He was all around her but not touching her at all.

She meant to say something snappy back. She meant to tell him to get the fuck away or ask what the fuck he was doing. But the only sound that came out was a whimper.

"I do." He said. And he lifted one finger to touch her neck. "Watching you made me so fucking horny. Watching Leah's hands on your ass."

His finger drifted down over her chest, in between her breasts.

"All I could think about was how touching you would feel. Just grabbing your hips and grinding my dick against you."

Down further past her belly button.

"About getting you out of these fucking shorts."

He twisted the button open with a flick of his wrist. Magician.

"About feeling how wet you'd get for me."

She heard the teeth of the zipper parting. It was like all other sounds had disappeared. The music from the part. The crickets chirping. The sounds from the city streets. All of it faded into nothingness. There was just the sound of his voice and the sound of her zipper. He thrust his hand in between the open denim and the soft cotton of her underwear.

"God, you're soaked." He groaned. He stepped close to hold her up with his other arm when she sagged. His hand cupping her sex had sent tremors up her spine. It was too hard to stand. She knew he'd hold her up. Her head dropped to his shoulder. He kept his mouth near her ear.

"That's all for me isn't it." He murmured. He was rubbing so softly. Teasing. Gentle. She hadn't expected that from him.

"All for me. Say it." he prodded.

She groaned. She was beyond coherent words now. His voice and the unexpected gentle touch was taking her to the edge quicker than anyone ever had. She knew the moment she felt him touch her bare skin she was done for.

He stopped his ministrations. He was just cupping her again. She whined.

"Say it." She could feel him smirking against her.

"Yes." She whispered squirming against him with no real benefit.

He pulled his hand away entirely. She wanted to cry.

"It's for you. I'm wet for you." She cried.

And then it his hand was under the cotton. Touching her hot skin. He found her clit like it was a homing beacon. He was firm but not rough. Hurried but not too fast. He was perfect.

She bit his shoulder when she came. He let her ride his hand until the waves had past. She leaned heavy on the gate and finally met his eyes again. They were smoldering in the moonlight. He brought his fingertips to his mouth and ran his perfect pink tongue across them.

"Mmm. God you taste good." He groaned moving toward her again.

Then as suddenly as it had started the moment stopped when the door banged open.

"Bella! We're doing your shot again!" a girly voice cried from the doorway.

They both moved lightening fast, her tugging up her shorts and him dashing back into the alleyway. It was one of Jake's dancer friends that she had met that night.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked making her way over.

"Just getting some air." Bella said quickly linking her arm in the other girl's angling up back toward the door.

"Oh." she replied. Drunk and gullible. "Hey, the guys were looking for that other guy. The young one with the pretty eyes. Did he come out here?"

"No, I'm the only one who came out here." She said it loud enough for him to hear. She was pretty sure she heard him snicker.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Update on a regular schedule? Why would I do a thing like that? I wanna update now. I like seeing what these crazy kids get into next.

Mucho thanks to my commenters. I check my phone with paranoid glee thanks to you.

C9

Bella couldn't drag herself to school on Monday. It was partially due to the hangover that was going strong on two days. Driving back Sunday had been the worst road trip in the history of road trips. Roughly every hour they had pulled over for more Gatorade, more Advil, and another bathroom stop so someone could hurl. Bella's head had felt too big for her skull and her stomach felt like someone had poured acid in it. Monday morning the headache had subsided into a dull throb and she was able to sip some juice without it coming back up. She probably could have struggled through a day at school. But she couldn't handle seeing him.

They hadn't passed more than ten words on the ride home. None of them had been the usual bitching but there was awkwardness. Oh buddy was there awkwardness. Her eyes kept skating down to his hands even though her brain told them not to. Then they would slip to his lips. Lips that kept smirking at her; making her blush. She eventually turned the rearview mirror so she couldn't get any more glimpses of him.

And maybe she could have handled a little bit of awkwardness at school. A little bit of smirking here or maybe some lip licking there. It was the thought of the other option that convinced her to pull the covers back over her head when the alarm went off. The thought of everything staying exactly the way it had been. The thought of him being the same bag of dicks when they had shared a moment. A boozed soaked, hormone driven moment. She knew better than to really expect anything. She knew that liquor and horniness had just gotten the better of both of them. But she couldn't squash the tiny little speck of hope. Hope that he would be at least be a decent fucking human being since he'd had his hand down her pants. She laid in bed groaning until her mom finally came to check on her and gave the school a call on her behalf.

**FVP**

The ride back had been hell for Edward too. As usual the war between the two sides of his brain was raging. There was the side that was relishing in flashes of the previous night that hadn't been erased by the whiskey. That side was enjoying the replay of soft wet skin and the taste of candy. He wasn't a romantic. Girls didn't really taste like candy. But fuck if she didn't. Strawberry fucking candy. It was the most surreal thing he'd ever experienced.

But then there were the realistic part of his brain, the real him. That part couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He couldn't even begin to imagine how bad shit would get at school if word got out he had banged a scholarship girl. It would be complete social suicide. No more parties. No more getting fucked up for free. No more easy fucks at charity balls. No more anything. No way in hell he was giving everything up for some low rent pussy.

But, God, the sounds she had made. He remembered that more clearly than anything else. That pleading whimpering. That was not a sound the bitchy tough girl he was accustomed to would make. Nope, that had been the sound of a girl who abandoned everything when she was hot. He would bet his trust fund she would scream like a banshee if she got a real good fucking.

And there were the glances in the rear view. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He couldn't read the look. It was some sort of crazy cocktail of apprehension, lust, and confusion. That was the crazy chick trifecta. That was the last fucking thing he needed. He dreaded Monday.

**FVP**

Alice had only prepared for one hurricane. Her family had stocked up on supplies and set up all the protective measures they could around the house. Then they had gotten the hell out of there. The storm had barely touched their neighborhood but Alice remembered what the days before the storm had felt like with precise clarity. There had been worry deep in the pit of her stomach but she hadn't been able to fight her optimistic nature. Waiting for the Bella/Edward fallout felt the same way. Just without the optimism.

She knew something had went down Saturday night but she wasn't sure what. She had downed her fair share (and probably a couple of other, bigger people's fair share) of drinks that night. She had also passed smooth out in the middle of trying to seduce her boyfriend with sexy dancing. How could she be expected to keep track of everyone else's love life when she could barely handle her own.

But Monday she set up all the protective measures she could. She headed directly to Bella's after school. Sure there was still some hangover going around but Alice knew boy dodging when she saw it.. She made multiple mentions of what an ass her brother could be. She suggested getting Changs for dinner the next day after school. She even threw out the idea of skipping all together to go for a spa day. Bella had only shrugged.

Then the storm came. When Bella hit the front gate Tuesday morning Alice jumped from the bench she'd been sitting on and darted toward her friend. She wasn't quite quick enough.

"Hey, scholarship!" Vicky catcalled from the main steps. Her screechy voice rang out over the busy quad like an air horn. "Had to cash the welfare check yesterday? Line for food stamps extra long?"

The other plastic bitches cackled like it was the funniest shit they'd ever heard and the meathead assholes chuckled along with them. Alice saw Bella narrow her eyes as she looked up at the crowd. And she saw the snappy comeback die on her friend's lips when she found Edward among them.

"Fuck them." Alice said slipping her arm through the other girl's.

Bella gave Alice a small tight smile. Alice didn't miss how her eyes slipped back to the crowd, to him, for just a second.

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "Fuck them."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Hi friends! Thanks to everyone still with me. And commenters, I heart you. You know this by now. Let's see how the gang is doing, shall we?

C 10

The change came so gradually it was barely noticeable. But Bella knew where it started. It started with a strawberry Jolly Rancher.

The table they shared in last period was silent for the week after they returned from Voodoo. She had considered reading him the riot act. Telling him what a monumental jackass, prick he was. Possibly in two languages considering how well she was doing in Spanish. But she couldn't because, honestly, she got it. A leopard couldn't change its spots and a snobby pretty boy wasn't going to change just because she came on his hand. And when it came right down to it she was the one who was ahead if they were keeping score. She'd gotten off, he'd gotten a wet hand. And he wasn't being rude, disrespectful, or combative anymore so that really was progress. She could handle the silence.

Then there was the candy.

She had glanced over upon hearing him wrestling something out of his pocket. It was curiosity that caused her to really look instead of just stealing the usual glance. And oddly enough he smiled when he saw her looking. Butterflies the size of bats buzzed around in her stomach.

He didn't say a word. He just dropped two candies on her notebook. She didn't ask any questions she just smiled back at him, unwrapped a treat, and popped it in her mouth. He wasn't looking when she glanced at him again but he was still smiling.

Then there was the day before Thanksgiving break. Pretty much everyone at school was buzzing on the upcoming holiday. Even the mean girls had taken a break for the day. Banner had declared a free period for everyone to "read" or "catch up on assignments" which meant everyone was dicking off. Bella had grabbed her ancient Ipod out of her bag and was just spacing, doodling on her notebook. She was shocked when Edward pulled the pen from her hand and turned her notebook so that he could reach it.

She watched with cautious amusement at he started to sketch. Before her eyes a cartoon turkey appeared in the margin of the page. He finished with a dialogue bubble that read "Eat Me". She giggled. He smirked. He tossed the pen back on her notebook when he was done and turned his attention back to game he was playing on his phone. When the final bell rang they both gathered their things to go, him starting off before her. She was slinging her backpack over her shoulder when he turned back.

"Have a good Thanksgiving." He said quietly. He turned and hurried off before she could even reply.

The butterfly bats took flight again.

She didn't want to feel optimistic. She didn't want to remember how his honey voice had sounded in her ear when he'd touched her. But she couldn't fight back the giddiness she felt at his attention. However, she was apprehensive. She'd seen a plethora of teenage movies about the girl from the wrong side of the tracks being humiliated by the popular kids. Carrie came to mind.

"I have to ask you something." It was the day after Thanksgiving. She and Alice were sprawled out in her room listening to some new music Alice had brought over on her external. Jasper had headed out to make some rounds.

"Yeah?" Alice replied looking up from the laptop curiously.

"Is...uh...something up with your brother?" Bella asked cautiously. She could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked studying her friend. Anytime the subject of her brother came up with Bella, Alice was on high alert.

"Well, he's been nice lately," Bella explained. "I'm kind of worried it's part of some diabolical scheme."

Alice sighed. Only her brother could be such a douche that people thought something was up when he was being a nice guy.

"I'm unaware of any schemes that may leave you covered in pig's blood but I'll be sure to keep my feelers out." She assured her friend.

Bella laughed.

"If could I light shit up with my mind that whole place would have been torched already," she said.

** FVP **

"What are you up to?" Alice demanded throwing Edward's door open.

"Relishing the turkey coma," he replied. He'd ate until he couldn't move and had been zoning out in front of his tv since dinner. He had been roughly sixty percent asleep when the pixie had thrown his door open and barged in. "Something I can help you with?"

"No, what are you up to with Bella?" She asked with an impatient look.

"I haven't seen your friend since school let out, Alice," he said with a confused look.

"I know that but she said you were being nice at school. What are you up too? Why are you being nice?"

"What the fuck, you tell me to be nice then get pissed when I am?" He replied sitting up. The whole Edward is an asshole bit was getting old. Even if it was mostly true. "What exactly is it you want from me?"

Alice studied him for a moment. Her features softened. Suddenly, she rushed over and hugged her brother.

"You are a good guy." She said, squeezing him tight.

He patted her on the back, completely confused.

"You're kind of psycho," he told her when she let him go. "Like, a lot."

She laughed.

"And you're stuck with me forever," she said sticking out of tongue at him before she waltzed out.

He wasn't surprised Bella had said something to Alice. Things were different. It started the Tuesday after Voodoo. He had been dreading seeing her again after that weekend. He had expected her to pull the typical chick move where they thought a little bit of touch meant something. He had expected her to be pissed that he blew her off. He had expected to go back to the way things had been before. But then Vicky had snapped on her as soon as she hit the gate. And somehow she found him in the crowd. There hadn't been anger in her eyes. It hadn't really been hurt either. Just disappointment. For the first time in his life he felt something akin to guilt.

For the next week he kept glimpsing her at the wrong moment. At least the wrong moment for him. Seeing her at lunch with Alice looking amused as his sister flitted about. After gym with her cheeks flushed and her hair slicked back after a shower. With Jasper leaving school looking completely at ease.

Then Eric had started running his mouth about how he'd hit it even though she was scholarship when they were smoking at his place. Newton had chimed in that she was actually pretty fucking funny. Of course Newton would know that. Edward had seen them palling around in the halls. That had reminded him of her snarky comment about coming when she had left him in the yard at Jake's. Not that many girls had a sense of humor about sex.

It was like he couldn't escape her. He'd bought a bag of strawberry candy to try and relive the taste of her. It wasn't the same. The candy was sickly sweet where she had been naturally sweet. Passing the treats on in class was ironically amusing. Then right before break she had been sitting there jamming to that dinosaur Ipod, just chillin'. Girls didn't know how to just chill. They always had to be talking about something. Other chicks, feelings, plans, just something. It made him want her to talk. He wanted to know if the same tired bullshit was going on in her head. So he tried to get her to talk. But she didn't talk. It made him want it even more.

** FVP **

"Things are changing," Alice told Jasper. It was the last day of Thanksgiving break. They were making the most of their dwindling schoolless hours by spending them in Alice's bed wearing very little clothing. They had smoked a joint on her balcony and now they were lying side by side catching their breath after some marathon dry humping.

"How's that?" Jasper replied. He was busy tracing circles on her skin. He was addicted to her skin.

"Bella and Edward are finally finding each other," she said happily. Everything was coming together. She had her Jasper and if her brother could get out of his own way he'd find his other piece.

"Really?" Jasper asked. He was skeptical but knew better than to doubt Alice.

"Really," she said rolling over to straddle him. "Should we celebrate?"

She was grinning at him. She was still after him to get rid of her pesky virginity. He kept putting it off. He wanted it to be perfect. But it never seemed perfect enough. His body was all systems go but then his brain clicked into over drive. What if she didn't enjoy it? What if she got freaked afterward? What if he had one of those stupid male brain meltdowns that made him want to run away after the deed was done? So instead of sliding into his goddess and claiming her for good, he'd just smoke. And kiss. And touch.

"Maybe just a little bit," he said with a lazy smile and reached for her.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey gang! The muse got rowdy so how about two chapters this week? The muse and I both love comments so feel free to keep that in mind. Also, double bonus, commenters get extra special shout outs… like this one… hugs, virtual cupcakes, and happy dances for everyone who's been commenting! I heart you guys so freaking hard. And thanks to everyone who's altered or favorited.

C11

The weeks between Thanksgiving break and Christmas break were chaotic. The streets were swarmed with shoppers. The jangle of Salvation Army bells rang out from store doors. Winter storms breezed in and out. Kids were amped up from holiday parties. And so were the adults. Bella was learning that holiday parties were a big thing with the uppercrust.

"Fuck," Alice muttered as she burned her neck with her curling iron.

"Give me that," Bella instructed as she moved behind her friend. Alice handed the curling iron over with a grateful expression.

"This blows," Alice groaned. "I wish you could come with us tonight. I need a friend on either side to keep me from losing it. There's so much us/them, isn't money great rhetoric at these things it makes school look like a Girl Scout Meeting."

It was some sort of Christmas charity gala that Alice's parents were making her go to. She had weaseled her way into one extra ticket. Of course that one would go to Jasper. Bella couldn't wait to see him in the tux he had rented. Although she planned on mocking the shit out of him she knew her cousin would look super sharp. And quite frankly she was pretty glad that Alice was only dragging one of them. She would have went as a sign of solidarity, of course, but spending even more time with asshole rich people was on her top ten list of shit she really didn't want to do. She smiled over her friend's shoulder as she finished her hair.

"You look amazing," she told Alice. And she did. Her emerald dress made her pretty green eyes flash.

Alice grinned.

"And if this isn't enough to finally get Jasper to nail me, I don't know what is."

"And on that note, I'm gonna go grab a water," Bella replied with a laugh. "You want?"

Alice shook her head as she peered into her mirror, proceeding to work on her makeup. Briefly Bella wondered how she managed to shake her head during make-up application. If she'd tried that, she would be down an eye.

As she stepped into the hallway she heard a door open. His door.

"Mom –" he shouted as he stepped out. He stopped when he heard Bella gasp.

She hadn't meant to but, Jesus Christ, when he looked like that what the hell was she supposed to do? His normally wild hair was slicked back making his eyes light up like a neon sign. The black on black tux he was sporting was obviously tailored to fit his lean frame. She could smell the fresh, clean, man scent of his cologne. Bradley Cooper immediately dropped to number two in her buzz bank.

"Uh…" she muttered, her cheeks starting to burn.

"Uh, hey," he muttered back. "I gotta talk to my mom."

He turned and hurried toward the stairs. Bella sighed long and hard leaning against the wall.

"You ok?" Alice asked opening her door.

"Huh?" Bella startled from her thoughts about the beautiful boy who'd just bolted.

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Did I just hear my brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh... he's... dressed," Bella babbled her cheeks flaming.

Alice grinned.

"I see," she said flouncing back into her room.

Alice wisely didn't utter another word about the incident. Not long after Jasper arrived. Both girls hurried down to see how he looked. Just as Bella had expected he cousin looked handsome. Not only because of the spiffy duds but also because of the light in his eyes when he saw Alice. Bella couldn't help but be happy for her friends. She also couldn't help stealing glances at Edward. She was storing up mental film for her very own porno later.

There was a tense moment when Alice's mom mentioned what a shame it was that Edward hadn't requested another ticket so Bella could come along. The horror stricken look on his face was all Bella needed to get her head out of the clouds.

**FVP**

Last year Edward had brought some skank to the Albright Charity Christmas Bash. She was the daughter of one of his father's business partners. Her name was Ileana or Alana or Irina or some such bullshit. She'd been hammered by ten o'clock and Edward convinced her to go fuck in one of the hotel's empty conference rooms. She had cursed like a sailor when he bent her over the table and went at her. He'd seen porno scenes that were less vulgar. At the time he thought it was great. Now the thought of it kind of turned his stomach.

He was sitting in the corner sipping Gentleman Jack on the rocks. He didn't want to mingle. He didn't want to flirt with overly made up debutants. He didn't know where he really wanted to be but he didn't want to be there.

His eyes happened on his sister and her boyfriend. As much as he hated to admit it, Jasper was fitting in seamlessly. There was just something about the guy that people reacted to. He made them smile. And happiness radiated off of Alice when she was with him. He wondered briefly what it would be like to be with someone like that. To just stop worrying about all the bullshit and just be with someone for a while. The sound of Bella's giggle when he'd drawn the turkey in her notebook popped into his head. He groaned and finished the rest of his drink. That was the last place his mind needed to be.

Suddenly the room was too hot. Too full of people. He had to get out. He wandered out the front door and hailed a cab.

"The Galleria," he replied when the cab driver asked him where he wanted to go.

The admission would never cross his lips but he loved the Galleria at Christmastime. The massive tree, the little ones ice skating, the cheesy holiday music. He loved it all. It made him feel jolly. He rarely felt jolly.

He wondered around a bit looking at holiday displays. He lingered by the ice skating ring and watched a few kids bite it. He watched families hurry about with their shopping. That reminded him he needed to get that done.

"No time like the present," he muttered.

Alice was easy. Jimmy Choo all the way. For his Mom a Kate Spade bag. For his Dad some entertaining gadgets from Brookstone that he didn't need but would appreciate none the less. He was considering calling it a night when he saw an Ipod display in the Apple store. The day he'd drawn on Bella's notebook she'd been listening to an Ipod. It was a billion years old. And the other day Alice had snagged his external saying she was bring Bella all her music. Apparently the girl was obsessed with music. But she was wholly unequipped for her collection.

He stepped inside and immediately bought the newest model with the biggest memory.

**FVP**

It was early but Alice's head was pleasantly buzzed from the Champagne. The party was boring. Smoozing with her parent's friends was not her idea of a good time. But it was amazing to see the way Jasper worked the room like Prince Charming. Her Prince Charming.

"Hey, handsome," she said standing on tip toe to whisper in his ear. "Let's get out of here."

He gave her that slow smile that made the tingle of the Champagne feel like child's play. She let her parents know they were leaving. They were half in the bag anyway. Then she text Edward to get a location. He shot back that he was at the mall. Alice smiled to herself. The mall was his happy place. Sure he thought no one knew, but Alice did.

In the cab to the house Jasper was quiet. Although his long fingers were entwined with hers, he was staring out the window.

"Where are you love?" She asked softly.

He turned and only looked at her for a moment. He smiled a soft smile.

"I'm here," he said lifting his free hand to touch her chest. Her heart.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

**FVP**

Jasper watched the silky green dress slide over Alice's hips and pool on the floor next to his jacket and shirt. For just a moment her just stared at her, soaking her in. Soaking the moment in. There was moonlight from her blinds. The air was scented with her lavender incense. He was sober but he felt so damn fuzzy. That was because of her. The goddess.

He stepped forward and claimed her mouth. For once the yammering in his head didn't start up as his dick sprang to life. He groaned with delight as she slipped her hands between them and made quick work of the button and zipper on his slacks. She shoved them down. He pulled away for just a moment to step out of them. She whined at the loss of his mouth and his heat. He couldn't help but smile. He picked her up quickly. With her legs wrapped around him, he laid her on the bed.

Her hands were all over him. Over his back, bunching the soft cotton of his boxer briefs, tangling in his hair. He couldn't bare it.

"Need you," he murmured tugging the tiny scrap of her underwear down her legs. He felt her squirm out of them. He pushed his own underwear down roughly.

"Please," she begged.

It was finally the perfect moment. He slid into his goddess.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** So… how's things? I feel like that person you had freaky, after club sex who really did want to call but lost your number but then found it in the floor board of the car a couple of weeks later. I mean you're really cool and we had a lot of fun and all. Really though, sorry about the keyboard silence. I got Diablo III and the muse doesn't like repetitive mouse clicking. But the new has worn off my toy and the muse got back to being musey. So without further babbling….

C12

"Christmas Eve at the club?" Bella sighed.

"Christmas Eve at the club," her mom confirmed also sighing. "Allen's got promos running on the radio about getting some holiday cheer. And Casey's dressing up as an elf."

"Casey the midget?" Jasper asked gleefully.

"Yes, nephew, the midget." Renee informed him.

"So if I were to happen to have an id that says I'm eighteen –" he began.

"Jasper, you don't have an id that says you're eighteen. And if you do have such an id, which you don't, I will kick your ass until you can't sit for a week if I catch you in my club," she told him. The look she saddled him with let him know she was not to be fucked with. However, it was hard to take her seriously with only one eyebrow penciled on.

Bella and Jasper were lounging on Renee's bed as she fixed her hair and makeup for work. With much regret she had informed them that the only day she would have off for the holidays would be Christmas day it's self. Bella was familiar with the facts; if you don't work then you don't get paid. Moreover if Renee didn't work, the bills didn't get paid. That didn't stop her from being pretty glum about their lack of holiday together time. Jasper could see the sadness setting into her eyes.

"Hey, I know, me and you and Alice can do gifts on Christmas Eve," Jasper said excitedly. "And we can decorate the tree and the house and when Aunt Nee get's home it'll look like Christmas threw up in here."

"That sounds like a great idea," Renee chimed in. She really didn't give a damn either way about Christmas décor but she did care about seeing her baby girl down. Leave it to Jasper to put the light back in her daughter's eyes every time.

"Besides, if we got the place to ourselves we can throw a teen movie style "our parents are out of town" rager," Jasper said grinning at Bella, cutting his eyes slyly at her mom.

"Japer Whitlock –" Renee began spinning around to chew on him again, this time with one and half eyebrows.

Both kids howled with laughter.

"Brats," she muttered with an indulgent smile as she turned back.

Bella was glad her cousin had come to the rescue. She couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck on her own during the holidays.

"What about Uncle Peter?" she asked.

Jasper sighed.

"I figure I'll go over and say Merry Christmas early before he gets his Christmas buzz on. I spent a few days over there last week. He was ok for a couple of days but then I wore out my welcome," he said with a cynical laugh.

"Bad?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I lived," he said with a shrug.

Bella sighed. She wished like hell she could do something about that bullshit. She wished she was big enough to kick the shit out of her uncle. She wished Jasper never had to go back there. Then it hit her. She pushed her cousin.

"Get out, I gotta talk to Mama," she told him.

He made a face at her and climbed off the bed.

"Imma go to Alice's anyways," he said heading out the door. "I'll text you later."

"What's up kiddo?" her mom asked.

"I know what I want to give Jas for Christmas," she said.

Her mom looked at her curiously and nodded for her to continue.

"A home. Here, full time. No more running back and fighting with Uncle Peter," Bella explained.

Her mom looked thoughtful. Then she smiled.

"I don't see why not."

Bella sprang from the bed and threw her arms around her mom, squeezing tight.

"You are the best mom ever," She told her.

"And I couldn't be happier with my daughter," Renee whispered back, her voice catching in her throat.

**FVP**

"Holly Jolly Christmas" was blaring so loud from the den Edward could feel his brain vibrating. He threw his bedroom door open and grimaced at the jointed elf cut outs Alice had stuck to both of their doors. He had pulled five off his door. She replaced them each time. The little cardboard fuckers seemed to look happier each time. He finally gave up.

She was humming as she wrapped gifts. She was wearing some sort of halo head band. It had red and green Christmas lights attached to it. They were blinking. Edward sighed. When she noticed him she gave him a megawatt smile. He motioned for her to turn the music down.

"You're fucking ridiculous," he said shaking his head as he dropped to the floor beside her.

"I'm in the spirit, Scrooge, don't fuck it up for me," she replied, her tongue poked out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on lining the seams of the wrapping paper up perfectly.

"You're going to do gifts with Japer tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled at the mention of his name.

"Yep."

He pulled the Ipod he'd bought out of his pocket.

"Give this to Sch – Bella," he said.

Alice stared at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted a dick from his forehead.

"What?" He said. "Her piece of shit is four billion years old. Didn't figure she could afford a new one. Tell her it's from you if you want."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Alice replied returning her attention to the package she was working on.

Edward laid there watching his sister's small hand turn gifts into arts and crafts projects. He hadn't considered it much when he bought the gift. He'd just acted. He didn't consider implications or repercussions. Now he was beginning to. What if she thought it meant more than it did? What the hell did it mean in the first place? Why the hell did gifts always have to mean something? Maybe this whole thing was a horrible idea.

"Allie –" He said.

Alice head whipped around when she heard her brother use the nickname. The nickname meant something big. The last time he'd used the nickname was when he'd had to tell her Gran had died.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered. He kept thinking about Jasper and Alice at the charity ball. And all the things Alice had said to him about being a snob. And about how shocking it was to people when he did something nice. And the sound of Bella's giggle. It was all one big whirling jumble in his head.

Alice stopped her prepping and reached for her brother's hand.

"Nobody does, big brother," she told him.

He sighed.

"We just have to figure it out as we go and do the best we can," she continued.

He offered her a small smile.

"You sound like some self help asshole," he said.

Alice shook her head at him.

"You're the asshole," she said.

This time it was a sad smile.

"I know," he said.

"But you don't have to be," she assured him. She'd never seen the sadness that was creeping into his eyes. She didn't like it.

"I hope not," he said.

**FVP**

Between the three of them they'd Christmased every inch of the apartment. They had started around noon, had been buzzing on eggnog and cookies by three, and now that night had fallen they were sleepy and happy and ready to exchange gifts. Jasper was pretty sure he'd done well by both of his girls and he was excited to see them throw the tissue paper out of the bags.

"So, ya'll wanna mad dash to the tree or ya'll want me to play Santa Clause?" He asked.

Alice immediately pulled the Santa hat Bella was wearing off her head and set it on Jasper's.

"Jasper Clasue!" Bella cried and both girls burst into giggles.

He shook his head ruefully and walked over to scoop up packages. After he'd passed them all out he sat down with his girls.

"One… two…GO!" Alice yelled.

Bows and paper flew. Squeals filled the air. Jasper was close to squealing himself. Bella had gotten him a Die Hard DVD box set. However, there was a card with the gift that contained a puzzling picture. It was snapshot of a bed.

"Bells?"

She glanced up from admiring the leather bound journal Alice had gotten her. He held the picture up with a questioning look.

"It's your present," she said looking at him as if he were a dummy. "Don't you like it?"

"I'm not sure I get it," he said bewildered.

She hopped up from the couch and grabbed his hand. She led him down the hall to Renee's "office" which was really Renee and Bella's room of junk. She threw open the door and flipped on the light. Years of accumulated junk was gone. In place of all the stuff was a double bed, nightstand, and a chest.

"All yours Jas," his cousin said softly. "This is your home. No need to go anywhere else."

Jasper felt a lump growing in his throat. He coughed. He took a deep breath. His manliness would not let him weep like a little baby even though that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Well, that's just want I wanted," he said swallowing hard, reaching for Bella. He squeezed her as tight as he could until she squeaked that she needed air.

The second surprise of the day came in the form of Bella's last gift. You could have knocked Jasper over with a feather when Alice told her the gift was from Edward. He could tell Bella was just as shocked. He held his breath as she cautiously opened the gift. He knew if there was something insulting or offensive under that paper he was going to have to cut the pretty boy limb from limb. Alice was the only one who didn't look nervous.

It was an Ipod. From the looks of it, a pretty snazzy one. Bella turned the box over and over in her hands. For the first time in his life Jasper couldn't judge the look on his cousin's face.

"Alice?" she said questioningly without looking away from the gadget.

"He said you needed a new one," Alice replied. There was a small smile playing on her lips.

Bella looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. And I brought my dock so why don't you hook that shit up so we can dance."

And dance they did. Until Christmas morning.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi again. So.. blah blah blah excuses... blah blah blah heartfelt apology... blah blah blah. We good now? I hope so 'cause the muse and I have some naughty bits for you. Lemme know if you like, k. And big love to everyone who's still hanging with me. I heart the hell out of you.

C 13

It was January the third and thanks to a very insistent Alice, Bella was venturing out of the house for the first time since the epicness of New Years Eve. The two girls along with Jasper had hit every bar they could find with lax carding policies. Bella had sworn she was going to stay sober and play mommy but Alice had said fuck that and slapped down her AMEX. Many rounds of shots followed. Followed by many beers. Followed by making out with a random hot hipster boy at the stroke of midnight. She didn't remember his phone number, which he had repeated at least twenty times. She didn't remember his name. She remembered he had green eyes. Stupid green eyes.

Briefly she reached to touch the shiny new Ipod that was tucked in the side pocket of her bag. She didn't go anywhere without the contraption. It held five times the tunes her old one had. There was no dial that seemed to land on random track listings. And although she wouldn't admit it even if wild dogs were dragging her about, she liked the constant reminder of the thing between her and Edward. Whatever that thing was.

Not that this was an idea time to get lost in her head contemplating "the thing" anyway as she was standing on the boy's doorstep at that very moment. Alice had called her to demand a girl's night in since Jasper was at his weekly poker game. She hadn't asked if Edward would be there but she couldn't squelch the tiny bit of excitement she felt concerning the possibility.

She knocked. She wasn't prepared for what greeted her when the door swung open. He was shirtless and barefoot wearing low slug jeans that showed just an inch of boxer brief and way too much of the muscular "v" that pointed to his downstairs business. His hair was slicked back like it had been the night of the charity event. The towel draped around his neck led her to surmise that he had just gotten out of the shower. Bella's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and she choked on air.

He chuckled and a familiar cocky smirk appeared.

"Well hello to you too," he said opening the door wide and nodding her in. He turned and headed toward the den.

She was taking a moment to get herself together when her phone started to blare. It was Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" She asked.

"Hey… you sound out of breath, you ok?" Alice asked immediately.

Bella rolled her eyes heavenward. Somehow Alice always knew.

"Just had a cough. Are you here? Edward just let me in."

"Damnit," Alice huffed. "I was hoping I'd catch you before you left. My hair appointment got pushed by an hour and half. Hour and a half. Can you believe that shit? And I'd just say fuck it but it's ridiculous right now and Aro is the _only_ person I trust with it. Do you mind chillin' for a bit? You can just hang in my room."

Bella had to smile. Alice was prone to the occasional soap opera worthy dramatics.

"I'm sure I can manage," she assured her friend.

"Awesome. A couple of hours. And I'll bring dinner and treats. There's a cupcake joint next door," Alice promised.

"You know butter cream can make up for a multitude of sins."

"And that is why you're my second favorite person."

Bella tossed her phone back in her bag and headed toward the stairs. Then she remembered she still needed to get something out of the way. She headed to the den.

He was lying on the couch watching TV. Still shirtless. His hands were tucked behind his head; his casual, comfortable pose left him looking every bit as delicious as a male model. She paused in the doorway, out of his line of sight. She needed to calm her nerves just a bit. And ogle him for a moment. When she was sufficiently stable she headed in and dropped into a chair. He glanced at her then turned back to the movie.

"Alice is running behind," she said. "Were supposed to hang out but her hair appointment got all jacked up but since I'm already here we figured it'd make more sense to just stay."

She could feel the words just pouring out but she couldn't seem to stop them. He looked at her curiously but only nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. You know, before school started."

The babble wouldn't stop. It was the ridiculous six pack he was sporting. Her eyes kept scanning over it and the connection between her mouth and her brain kept shorting out. His full attention was on her now. He looked amused.

"I just… uh… wanted to thank you for the Ipod. It's pretty fucking awesome. Much better than my old dinosaur."

She could feel the blush heating up her cheeks. She needed a drink. Or a sudden natural disaster.

"No problem," he said. His honey voice hit her like an electric shock to her lady parts. "Glad you like it."

"Yeah, it's great."

He gave her a half smile and turned his attention back to the TV. The air between them was suddenly crackling with intensity. She knew he knew why she'd turned into a babbly mess all of the sudden. She tried to watching the explosions and capers unfolding on the TV but she couldn't quit staring at him. She wanted to kiss each defined stomach muscle. She wanted to drag her tongue along the waistband of those jeans. She wanted to see him standing in front of her in nothing but those boxer briefs and peel them off like a delicious Christmas present.

When he caught her eye he was smirking again. It was the usual cocky smile but there was so much heat… so much want in his eyes her heart began to pound.

"If you want it, come get it," he said.

*** FVP ***

The feeling that his world was spinning out of control was one that Edward was becoming familiar with. Not to say he was fond of it. It just kept happening. Today, for instance, had been perfectly normal. He'd spent the day at Peter's playing touch football and they'd smoked a fattie afterward. Then he headed home to find a delightfully empty house. He spent a little time perusing the inernets and that's when the vertigo began.

Alice had posted pictures from her New Years Eve shenanigans. Most of the pictures were standard. Alice, Jasper, and Bella capering around drinking drinks and being silly. Pretty much the same kind of shit his folks had gotten into at Vicky's party. The pictures that bugged him were the ones taken at the end of the night. There was Bella kissing some guy. Drunk Bella leaning on some guy. Some guy that looked a damn lot like a hipster version of him.

What bugged him more was the fact that it shouldn't bother him. He shouldn't be bothered at all by what his sister's low rent friend was up to. Or who she was fucking. Or who the person she was fucking happened to look like. And it shouldn't bug him that she never said anything about the Ipod. He should just be glad that he had avoided some awkward thank you. But it did bug him. Every last bit of it. It bugged the fuck out of him. In fact it made him bat shit crazy.

Finally he'd snapped him computer closed and headed to take a hot shower to try and savor the last of his fading high. He hadn't expected her to be at the door when moments after he'd walked downstairs and turned the TV on. It was like fate was fucking with him.

Then he'd noticed the way she was looking at him. It wasn't the blushy giggly admiration he garnered from the freshman girls and it wasn't the "I'm gonna fuck your brains out" look he got from his usual conquests. It was something in the middle. It was unsure and barely restrained and probably the hottest look he'd ever been on the receiving end of. It made him horny.

So he let her in and walked away. No need to have a repeat of the incident in New Orleans. This time he was clear headed enough to keep his hands to himself. Not heading down that road again, no sir.

Then there she was in the den with him babbling about Alice not coming back for a while and looking at him with that look again. He was beginning to think fate had a hard on for him.

When she thanked him for the Ipod it triggered an onslaught of emotion he was wasn't expecting. Relief (that she'd liked it), amusement (that thanking him was so damn awkward for her), vindication (even she admitted her old one was ridiculous) and something that he didn't have a name for. That one stemmed from knowing he'd made her happy. A tiny part of him wanted to buy her more stuff. Buy her the whole fucking whole if it would make her happy.

And then she was staring at him again. She wanted him. He knew it. He could feel her eyes setting him on fire. It felt so fucking good to be wanted that way. His mouth worked before his brain could over think it.

"If you want it, come get it," he said.

Her mouth made a perfect O of shock. Shocked to be called out or shocked at his challenge he didn't know. But she didn't say a word. She just stared back at him. She just sat there. Doubt was beginning to creep in. Had the tension been real? Was his head just that fucked up lately? Then he saw the resolve in her eyes.

She stood up, unzipped the hoodie she was wearing and tossed it on top of her purse then she headed over to him. In front of the couch she dropped to her knees, bringing them face to face. Eye to eye. It was like she was challenging him to look away. Daring him to stop. He reached and pulled her toward him, his mouth crashing against hers.

She never hesitated or faltered, only matched his intensity, her tongue meeting his stoke for stoke. His hands were twisted in her soft hair. He felt her hands find his chest and begin to explore. Fingertips over his collarbone, his chest, and his stomach. A shiver ran up his spine and she whimpered against his mouth. All resolve was gone.

He got to his feet, dragging her up with him.

"Come on," he said finally breaking away from her mouth. Her lips were already red and swollen. He took her hand and led her toward the stairs.

He kind of expected her to protest. To say something about this being crazy or stupid or just wrong. She didn't. She just followed him wordlessly. She looked equal parts lost and exhilarated. Just like he felt. He pulled her into his room and kicked the door closed. He pulled her with him to the bed, sitting while she stood in front of him. He kissed her again quickly then pushed up her sweater.

"Too much clothes," he muttered.

She obliged him by wiggling out of it and tossing it to the floor. Then there were lace covered tits directly in his face that were begging to be uncovered and mauled. He cupped one and brushed his thumb over the hard nipple. She groaned.

"Please," she hissed.

He smiled.

"Please what?" He asked, repeating the action on the other one. He wanted to hear her beg for him.

"More please," she groaned without hesitation. Her head was thrust back, her eyes clenched in anticipation.

He quickly unhooked her bra and snatched it off. It was perfection in front of him, each breast fitting in the palm of his hand. Soft and real. He had them in his mouth immediately. He sucked and grazed the nipples with his teeth. She thrust her hands into his hair, urging him on.

"God yes," she growled when he nibbled harder. "More."

He was happy to oblige. Hell, he wanted to gnaw on her like a fucking chew toy. But there was more he wanted. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down. He wanted to bury his face in her pussy. He grasped her by the hips and switched their positions. With her laying back on his bed he tore her jeans and underwear down her legs, her flat shoes falling with them. After the last of her clothes hit the floor he took a moment to admire the sight on his bed. Beautiful, flawless girl. The smell of strawberry was all around. He couldn't wait any longer.

He heard her cry out when his tongue touched her. He teased her with slow licks along her lips, not bothering to find the hot spot yet. He had wanted to taste this for so long, it was about him at the moment, not her. He was relishing her sweet, tangy girl taste and the feel of her bare hips that he was gripping. He was enjoying the whimpering that hadn't ceased and the sound of her clawing the sheets. When he'd had his fill, he probed with his tongue. It didn't take long for him to find the right spot. When his tongue circled her clit her hips shot off the bed like she'd been hit with a cattle prod. He couldn't help but chuckle. It was then she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up.

"Enough! I need..." she panted out reaching for his pants.

"I wasn't done," he said making to pull away and head back down.

"I want you now, " she demanded. Her eyes were blazing and she jerked him to her by his belt loops so hard he was surprised they didn't rip off. How could he refuse a demand like that?

In a flash he was on his feet stripping off his remaining clothes. He watched her watching him as he stripped down. She was wearing that look again. That mind boggling mix of innocence and minx. He'd never wanted someone so badly.

"Do you have?" she asked. She motioned vaguely to his dick but he caught her drift.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded reaching for a condom out of his nightstand. He was glad one of them was clearheaded enough to think of it. He opened it up and rolled it on then positioned himself between her thighs. He paused for just a moment. Giving either of them time to think it over. To stop the snowball they were about to shove downhill.

She grabbed his hips and pushed herself toward him, ready to for him to thrust forward. He smiled and did just that.

It was like sliding his dick into a hot, wet vice grip. Better than he had fantasized. He couldn't stop the moans, groans, and curses that flooded out of his mouth. He stroked in and out with a steady rhythm, watching her tits bounce and feeling her hands move restlessly over him. She scratched down his chest, she pulled at his hips, she grabbed his ass. It was like she couldn't get enough of him. Like she wanted to feel every inch of him. It was fucking amazing. It was too much.

"Can't hold out," he groaned. He knew he was going to feel like a fucking chump in just a few minutes but he couldn't help it. She felt so damn good.

"Come for me," she commanded. She was smirking. Her eyes were eating him alive.

And he followed directions. He came yelling to sweet Jesus louder than a Sunday revival. And he didn't miss the self satisfied smile plastered on her face.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Jeez, 'bout time those two finally got some. I was beginning to think they'd never get it on. Thanks for that, muse. And thanks to you awesometastic supercool readers. Every favorite/alert makes me smile and comments make me do the happy dance.

Let's check out the aftermath, shall we?

C 14

He had glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. Bella only noticed after she'd crashed back to reality. It seemed odd for him. At least with what she knew about him. This was very little as she was now realizing. And that made her feel just a little slutty. She wasn't in the habit of running around sleeping with guys she had no real relationship with.

"Alice put them up," he said suddenly. A glance over explained that he was looking at the stars as well. They were lying naked side by side. "When I was little I wanted to be an astronaut."

Bella could picture an even tinier Alice jumping on the bed to put the stars in place. She chuckled a little at the thought. Then it reminded her.

"Shit!" She hissed, sitting up. "Alice."

Edward only looked mildly concerned at best. He grabbed her pants and handed them over.

"Uh, can you grab my undies too?" She asked.

"Nope," he said with a smirk, popping the "p".

"What?" She asked bewildered. "Where are they?"

"Right here," He replied holding them up for her to see.

"Ok, give 'em here," she said looking at him as if he'd gone mad. She was pretty sure he had.

"Nope, they're mine now."

He was grinning. He was playing around. Edward Cullen was playing around. Bella was beginning to think she'd slipped into some alternate dimension. A pretty nice alternate dimension.

"You psycho!" She cried.

He had the decency to look contrite when he held the lacy shorts toward her but then as she reached for them, he snatched them back again. His eyes twinkled with mischief. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you planning on wearing them or something? Did I just have sex with a sexual deviant?" she teased.

He shrugged still grinning.

"It's a possiblity. I'm thinking about tucking them under my pillow then if I get lonely later I

can-"

"Oh my God! Shut up!" She cried smacking his arm. "And give me my underwear, you perv."

Again he dangled them within her reach and snatched them back when she went for them. This time she rolled over on top of him. She leaned down seductively, arching her back and brushing her breasts against his chest.

"It's not nice to tease a girl," she purred in his ear. She could feel him hardening again beneath him and when she caught his eyes again the look was smoldering. Lightening fast she snatched her undies out of his hand.

"You minx!" He cried laughing.

She gave him a sassy look and hopped up to pull on her reclaimed underwear.

"Your sister is gonna be here soon. No time for a repeat performance," she said as she righted her pants and tugged them on.

"But just so you know a repeat performance would also be a longer performance," he said.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. She was surprised he was giving his performance any thought at all. Sure it had been fairly quick but there was a time constraint. And she had been impatience. She shrugged.

"We'll have to try to get one on the schedule," she said, busying herself with strapping on her bra. This whole conversation about repeating had hit the gas on her over active brain. She was beginning to think about the what next.

She glanced at him. His eyes skated away. Obviously he was starting to mull over the what next as well.

"So," she said with a sigh after she'd pulled on her sweater and smoothed her hair a bit. In her experience super awkward conversations were easier to have when one didn't look like they'd just been railed.

"So," he repeated.

"This doesn't have to be a big deal. I mean it can just be like it never happened. I mean I get it. You're you. And school is school. But can you do me a favor?" She wasn't babbling like before. This time she just wanted to get everything out before she walked out.

"Favor?" He looked a little stricken.

She took a deep breath.

"Just don't be a dick, ok?" She requested. "We don't have to be friends. You don't have to chat me up or whatever. Just don't turn this into some horrific teen embarrassment story where you brag about fucking the girl from the other side of town. Or post pics of my naked ass all over the place. Fuck. You didn't have a camera rigged up in here do you?"

Her mind was racing now. She glanced around worriedly. Internet stories about poor girls who had to switch schools after naked picture scandals whirled through her mind.

Edward just stared at her. She couldn't judge his look. It almost looked like he was sad. Or in pain.

"That's not going to happen, Bella," he said. He wasn't looking at her any longer. He was pulling on his boxer briefs. She took that as her cue to cut out.

"Thanks," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

***FVP***

It's really a gut check moment when the girl you just banged essentially asks you if you're running some sort of illegal porn scheme. Edward had almost choked when Bella asked if he had a hidden camera. And sure he could understand where that could be a rational fear for chicks these days. Some douche you just met who bought you eight rounds of Patron might just have a web cam lurking in his closet. But he wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't an asshole.

But then again, maybe that was kind of telling, he thought as he flopped back on the bed. Maybe he _seemed_ like that kind of asshole. He considered throwing on his clothes and going after her. Telling her he wasn't that guy. Explaining that today had been awesome. Something he wanted to do again. And yeah, maybe he couldn't really tell anyone at school but that didn't mean that he didn't like her.

"Huh," he muttered, staring up at the stars. That was a revelation. He did like her. That had never been his intention. He would have never thought he could like someone so out of his realm. So polar opposite of him. But then, that wasn't really accurate either. She wasn't polar opposite. Sure she didn't have the kind of house he did or wear the kind of clothes he did but they shared the same kind of dark, biting wit. And judging from the music he heard from Alice's room whenever she was around they shared similar taste in music. And they both liked sex. Sex with each other none the less.

And it had been amazing sex. The kind of sex you would brag about to anyone who would listen. Her body was a work of art and the things she had done with it, blood flow started back to his dick just thinking about it. She had been so vastly different in bed than all of the other girls he had been with. Even during sex all those society girls cared about was how they looked. So many prissy princesses had sat astride of him with their tits poked out like they were on a Maxium shoot that he didn't know there was another way. But today he had seen otherwise. Her moans and groans hadn't been calculated. Her movements had been fueled by lust, not vanity.

But what the fuck to do about it? It wasn't like they could be friends in real life. There was no way his people would give her chance, biting wit or not. All they would see would be the discount clothes and the scholarship. Maybe it would be best to just leave things alone. But he knew he wouldn't do that either. He needed a repeat performance. He needed her again.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**: You guys are rock stars. Seriously, you make my freaking day. I eat those comments up like Chinese Buffet. Yum! And HI to all the new folks joining along.

Wonder what E and B are gonna do now that they've had a taste…

C15

Bella groaned and tossed her pen dejectedly against her notebook eliciting a questioning glance from Alice who was seated across the table from her. It was their second week back since winter break but Bella was already ready for summer. They were spending study period in the library knocking out some homework.

"In the post–Civil War United States, corporations grew significantly in number, size, and influence. Analyze the impact of big business on the economy and politics and the responses of Americans to these changes. Confine your answer to the period 1870 to 1900," she read in a simpering, mocking tone. "Fuck you, Cope. That's my answer. Fuck 1870 to 1900."

"Well, tell me how you really feel," Alice replied with a dry laugh.

Bella snorted.

"I'm just being whiny I know," she sighed. "Dunno. Just tightly wound."

But really, she did know. It was the same thing that had her worked up since she started at this school. Edward. Always Edward. Since the day of epic sex during vacation he'd turned into a downlow hornball. He would smirk at her in the halls, drawing his eyes up and down her body. God only knew how, but he managed to make her feel naked with just one look. And Biology was even worse. He scribbled naughty little messages and passed them her way every day. Yesterday he asked what kind of underwear she was wearing. Of course she couldn't resist playing along. She told him she was wearing a stripperific g-string. He'd replied by sketching her in nothing but said g-string. It was so accurate her face flamed with blush. She ripped it to shreds immediately while he looked on amused.

"Stop using your talents for evil," she whisper hissed at him.

He just smirked.

As much as things had changes they were still pretty much the same. They were still on opposite sides of the high school fence. Nothing had changed with the mean girls. They still cackled and ridiculed. But he no longer chimed in. In fact when the harpies started in he had developed a habit of popping smoke. However, she didn't see him saying anything in her defense any time soon.

Essentially, she was his dirty little secret. The whole situation was fairly sordid. It kind of made her feel like a political mistress. The feminist part of her brain screamed for her to cease and desist immediately. There was no reason for her to be hung up on a boy who treated her that way when there were plenty of good guys out there. But the larger, winning part of her got off on the filthiness of it all. She loved the nasty messages from the boy that looked like sex on a stick. The looks he gave her in the hall made her walk with a little bit of swagger. Knowing that he'd had one little taste and wanted more made her feel powerful. He was under her skin and she couldn't kick him.

***FVP***

After the post-sex revelation that he actually liked Bella, Edward had come to the conclusion that dropping the whole thing and avoiding her would probably be the best idea. Seeing as how he did like her, he didn't want her getting her feelings hurt. And continuing whatever this thing was between them could only end with her being hurt. His resolve lasted until last period their first day back from vacation. She had slid into her seat and she'd glanced at him with a cautiously friendly look. He wasn't able to stop the smile that appeared. It happened quick like reflex.

He was had. He couldn't ignore her. So he proceeded as any teenage boy would. He bombarded her with sexual innuendo. He wanted to tell her she was pretty so he asked her what color her panties were. He wanted to tell her what had happened between them had amazed him so he wrote dirty little notes about "round two". He wanted to hold her hand so he _accidently_ grazed her ass in the hall.

And for some reason she was receptive to all of his bullshit. He didn't understand it. He knew she was a smart girl and shouldn't be standing for his sexual harassment disguised as flirting. The only thing he could figure was that it made her hot. The carnal dirtiness of the whole situation got her motor running just like it did his. Or, said the part of his brain that wasn't allowed to pipe in very often, maybe there's something more there and she knows it. He squashed that thought as quickly as it had slipped through.

The bell for last period rang pulling him from his thoughts and making him smile. It had been a long boring day. It was Friday and most of his gang had cut out after lunch. Vicky had asked why he didn't ditch with them and he'd spit some bullshit about his Dad being on his ass. He thanked God that she was too damn vapid to question any further.

In the lab, there Bella was at their table with her headphones in as usual. She'd taken to wearing them pretty much all the time. Mainly it was to tune Tanya and Vicky out. That pissed them off to no end. They had gone as far as to report her since headphones weren't technically allowed but nothing ever seemed to come of that.

He ghosted his fingers across the curtain of her hair as he passed to take his seat. It got her attention just like he wanted and he could smell her candy scent as she swung her head around to look at him. He nodded a hello to her. She quirked an eyebrow in reply. Banner hadn't made it in yet and the room was filled with chatter. He placed a hand high on her thigh, hidden under the table, and leaned across her.

"Newton, what time's the game?" he called to Mike. He knew what time the weekly COD extravaganza started. It started at eight every Saturday. But the catch of her breath was worth making idle chit chat.

"Eight," Newton replied. "You gonna make it?"

She squirmed a bit. He could feel heat from more than just her thighs.

"Might come," he said. She knew he wasn't really talking to Newton. She groaned softly. He sat back casually stretching his arms behind his seat. Banner had finally made it in and quieted the room.

"You suck so much," she murmured.

"I lick. Care for a demonstration?" He replied softly.

"And if I say yes?" She challenged.

He eyed her carefully judging her seriousness.

"Wait ten minutes and follow me." He said and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Banner called.

"I forgot I have a doctor's appointment, my mom just text me to remind me. Could I get a pass?" He asked.

"Mr. Cullen, why do you have your phone on in my classroom?" Banner asked sternly.

He gave his teacher a winning smile.

"Sorry, sir. But I really do need to get to my appointment. Carlisle will kill me if I don't get there in time." He sounded like a boy scout but it was a means to an end. At the mention of his father Banner began to nod.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." Banner said.

Dad donates a wing, get out of class free. He glanced at Bella and licked his lips. Now it was in her hands. He headed out the door.

***FVP***

Fifteen minutes had never crept by more slowly in Bella's entire life. It only took her the first five to decide she was really going to do it. Granted she didn't really know what "it" was since she had no idea was Edward was up to, but she was in. The next ten she waited and squirmed in her seat. Then she quietly approached Banner's desk. She spoke quietly about needing a pass and soon as the word cramps passed her lips Banner was ushering her out. Men.

"Took you look enough." He was leaning against the wall hidden by a bank of lockers.

"I didn't want to be obvious," she said giving him a "duh" look.

"There's nothing obvious about this, Bella," he said motioning for her to follow him.

There was something about him saying her name that sent a thrill down her back. She followed as he led her to the auditorium. It was dark and empty.

"Where're we going?" She asked and he headed toward the stage.

"Center stage," he replied with a daring grin.

"Um, no," she said without hesitation.

He chuckled. He climbed the steps to the stage and opened a door to the right. She followed him up a flight of stairs.

"Theater storage," he explained when they reached the top.

Bella looked around in wonder. It was like Shakespeare had exploded all over the place. She snagged a pair of fairy wings off a mannequin and a wig off of a shelf. When she finished pulling them on she turned to look at Edward who had made himself comfortable on a stack of large pillows.

"I don't think anyone would take it the right way if I said I fucked a fairy," he said with a snicker.

She laughed.

"What's with the pillows? It looks like someone was starting one of those Japanese restaurants where you sit on the floor."

"Aladdin," he explained.

She went back to poking around. It was when she caught a glimpse of him in the mirror leaned back on his palms watching her that she remembered why they were there. She tossed off the wig and wings and headed over to him. She kneeled down on the pillows next to him.

"Sorry, got distracted," she said. "Wasn't there supposed to be a demonstration here today?"

His smile went from amused to sinful in a second.

"Indeed. In fact the demonstration is starting right now," he said reaching for her.

His mouth against hers felt as good as it had the last time. It tasted as good as it had the last time as well. His tongue was sliding over her lips and she couldn't resist plunging her hands into his hair. He groaned against her mouth. Without stopping the kiss he laid her back on the pillows, fixing himself between her legs. He pulled his mouth from hers only to kiss along her jaw line and to her neck. The wet, warm kisses his pressed there set her on fire.

"You smell delicious," he whispered in her ear. By that time she was drenched. He leaned up on his knees and looked her over licking his lips again. "Shall we proceed with the demonstration?"

"God yes," she groaned.

He grinned and flipped her skirt up. He pressed kisses along the top of her underwear. His touch was soft. She squirmed with each one. Slowly he moved down over the cotton blowing out warm breaths of air between kisses. Whimpers poured out of her mouth.

"You're so wet for me," he said sounding satisfied, and then returned to his ministrations.

"You make me feel good," she choked out.

He continued on barely touching and teasing. She wanted tear her underwear off, grab him by that unruly hair, and force his mouth where she wanted it.

"Let's get rid of these," she heard him say over her moans. Then he was tugging her underwear down her legs and she could feel the cool air on her hot skin. That only lasted a moment. His mouth was there again. His tongue was sliding up her in long, slow licks just like last time like he was licking an ice cream cone. This time she wasn't going to rush him along. She relished the sensation of every wet touch.

His clever tongue probed every last bit of her before he settled on her clit. He started by flicking it ever so lightly with the tip of his tongue then he sucked causing her to gasp out his name. She swore she heard him chuckle. Then he let her lead, his tongue stroking in the gentle rhythm set by the thrust of her hips. And then every nerve in her body was signing. Her nails curled into the pillows. Again she cried out his name but he could barely hear it with her thighs clamped tightly around his head.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ** So, writers block is a bitch. Horrible horrible stuff. I think the muse went on a backpacking trip in Europe or something. Bastard. But we've got it back together now. Hopefully some of you guys are still out there checking in with us. If you are thanks for hanging in. I heart you. I heart you more than the amazing double chocolate pudding cups in the fridge. So much love.

So, quick recap… after their first torrid sheet pounding B and E have fallen into this dirty little _thing_ where they flirt secretly and find themselves boning in the drama storage at school. Let's see where they go from there….

C16

Alice was giddy about her undercover mission. Ten minutes after the final bell her brother had made his way down the front steps, glancing around all shady like. After he cleared the corner she took a seat on the steps. Just as she suspected five minutes later, Bella followed.

"Busted," she said without turning to look at her friend.

"Shit," Bella hissed. She dropped down next to Alice with a huff.

"So, you're fucking my brother," she said.

"We weren't fucking," Bella stated.

"You sit there with your sex hair and your flushed cheeks and say you didn't just fuck my brother," Alice said turning to face her friend with narrow eyes.

"We weren't _fucking,_" Bella repeated.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," Alice huffed. "Carnal knowledge. You two were doing something that Jesus wouldn't approve of."

Bella laughed.

"Yes."

"Ok, so you're buying Chang's and explaining yourself," Alice demanded.

"That's fair," Bella agreed. "But don't tell Jas, kay? This isn't exactly my proudest moment."

Over egg rolls and Lo Mein Bella gave Alice the highlights of what had happened without too many naked details.

"What are you looking to get out of this, Bells?" Alice asked. She had been hoping for something to develop between her brother and her friend since Voodoo but this wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. She'd wanted to watch two enemies become friends and lovers. She'd been hoping for old school romance. This was tabloid fodder.

Bella looked thoughtful as she chewed. Eventually she shrugged.

"I don't know Alice. Mostly, I'm just having fun. I know you're not going to want to hear this but it's a physical thing," she explained.

Alice could see there was something more.

"Physical thing says her mouth. But her face tells a different story," Alice remarked.

Bella sighed.

"It's supposed to be just physical. Just this dirty, hot _thing. _Today was different though," she said with a confused shrug.

Alice nodded for her to go on.

"After he –" Bella began but stopped to rephrase when she saw the stricken look on Alice's face. "After we _carnal knowledged_ we were laying there and he started talking about some play he did in junior high. Apparently, he really enjoyed it but he didn't do anymore because everyone started giving him shit. He just starting chatting. We had a conversation. It was nice."

"So he's growing on you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice," she said heaving a huge sigh. "It's just weird and confusing and I don't know if I'm thinking with my head or my kitty or what anymore."

This time it was Alice that sighed. They were still a million miles from getting it right. She was still firmly convinced they were meant for each other but she wasn't so sure they were going to figure it out if they went about it this way.

"What if you find out he just wants sex?" She asked.

"Well, then we have sex," Bella said with a nonchalant shrug.

"What if he wants more?"

"I have no idea how to answer that question, Alice," she answered shaking her head. "It just seems so far out of the realm of possibility. I'm not Cinderella and he sure as shit isn't Prince Charming."

Alice snorted.

"More like Prince Choad most of the time," she cracked, causing Bella to chuckle. "Look, I just don't want to see you hurt. I know my brother isn't a complete dick. I know there's a lot of good in there. I just think it's going to take a lot of digging to get to it. I don't know if I want my best friend wasting all her time with a shovel."

There was a soft look on Bella's face.

"I'm your best friend?" she asked quietly.

"Well, duh. I mean that doesn't mean I approve of you nailing my brother. I don't approve of anyone nailing my brother. Ick." She said with a grin.

** FVP **

The roof. The girl's locker room shower. The library stacks during lunch. Under the bleachers. The science lab store room. Over four months Edward and Bella found every semi-private place on campus where two horny kids could get it on. Edward was beginning to suspect she was using his dick as anxiety medicine. He had thought that he would be the one luring her off for rendezvous but instead it was her giving him that restless look when she wanted him. Mean girl attack? He worshipped her pussy with his mouth until she was purring like a kitten. B on that history paper instead of the A she deserved? She grudge fucked him with death metal blaring through her headphones as they dangled around her neck. Banner boring the shit out of everyone with his undying love of slides? That called for a long slow screw in the auditorium attic while choir practice below provided a surreal soundtrack. Sure he initiated on occasion but mostly it was her.

He, on the other hand, found himself talking. Chatting his fucking head off. It felt so natural he didn't even notice it. He started the first time they'd gotten down at school. In the prop attic. She wore wings. He meant to rail the shit out of her that day and maybe get her out of his system. But then he felt drunk on that strawberry scent when he went down on her and she had that sleepy, content look on her face when he finished. He knew what that look meant, you just wanted to ride big O bliss into a nap. So instead of climbing in he laid his head in her lap. He figured he'd gotten enough free head over the years from skanks that his sexual karma could use a boost. Then for some reason he still couldn't figure out he'd started talking. And she listened. Really listened.

It was so fucking refreshing to have someone listen to him. It was fucking refreshing to be able to say what was really on his mind. He spent the majority of his time saying what people wanted him to say. His boys wanted to hear about him smashing ass. Chicks wanted to hear about how hot they were. His parented wanted to hear about how he was going to school to get rich. But with Bella he could just talk about what ever. He could bitch about studying. He couldn't do that with anyone else. No one else would even believe he studied. He could talk about silly shit. They spent the better half of an afternoon under the bleachers debating who would win if Batman and Superman battled.

But it was a double edged sword. He was becoming used to talking to her. It was becoming hard _not_ to talk to her. That meant on a couple of occasions he found himself turning to her during Biology talking about this or that. He'd only noticed the curious looks after it was too late. Then there was one nerve wracking moment when he forgot himself completely. The lunchroom was chaos as usual and he'd heard her laugh cutting through the noise. His own smile had been reflex. He'd started toward her stopping only when he heard Vicky's voice.

"Uh, Edward, we're here," she called to him from the table where all his friends were sitting. She was looking at him like he'd lost his fucking mind. Apparently he had.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Updated in a timely fashion! As usual, I love all you commenters/favoriters/followers to pieces! I'd babble on more but Once Upon a Time is premiering and you got reading to do. *Muah*

C17

Summer. Hot as balls. Bella was convinced that she was really dead and Houston in July was Hell. Apparently sarcasm earned you a spot in the hottest burning pit. Otherwise summer was treating her pretty good. Days in Galveston with Alice and Jas chilling on the beach. Watching a skateboarding tournament at the park. Loitering near the skating ring at the Galleria feeling the chill. A perfect summer, really.

But she was feeling restless again. She had an itch that she just couldn't scratch. A metaphorical itch, of course. She was having sweaty, dirty dreams of Edward again. She had thought that was a thing of the past since she knew the ins and outs of sex with him but apparently her subconscious had other ideas. Her mind was in need to get laid mode. They hadn't discussed how things would go this summer without the school providing them with nooks and crannies to get naked in. Their _situation_ was pretty much the only thing they didn't discuss during school. She was amazing by how much discussing they'd done. She'd only expected sex. He'd provided plenty of sex. Good sex. The talking was an oddly satisfying bonus. He was smarter than she'd expected. Witter than she'd expected. Talking with him was fun. It complicated the situation immensely.

He'd been scarce since summer started. Alice had no idea how or where he was spending his time. When she mentioned him she spoke gently. Apparently she was under the impression Bella was falling in love with her brother.

"Alice, you know were just… whatever… right?" She'd asked her friend trying to get the message across that she was unaffected by this _thing_.

"Yeah, I know," Alice replied sounding completely unconvinced.

That was after a week with no sight, no touch. Now she was thinking that maybe whatever was more complicated than she thought. Now she was craving his touch and his smell. She was missing the sound of his voice. And that was coming from where? Her kitty? Her mind? Her heart?

She sighed loudly and flung herself off her bed. She'd been laying there for the past hour turning everything over in her mind. She was supposed to head to Alice's soon. They had plans to sit around and do nothing all evening. Briefly she thought again how much she loved summer.

They'd gotten through two episodes of Grey's when the Art Center where Alice was volunteering started blowing up her phone. Apparently there was some sort of paint catastrophe with the mural they were working on. Alice apologized profusely as they headed out about girl time being interrupted. Bella didn't mind seeing as how she really needed to head to the store and get some provisions.

"Rene hates going to Wal-Mart when she gets off work," she explained as they headed out the door. "Too many creepers out that late at night."

"Ick. I can see that," Alice nodded sympathetically. "You want me to drop you?"

"Nah, it's totally out of your way. Besides, I need movement," Bella said.

"K. I'll call you later. We'll do things tomorrow. Jas said he'll be around all day." Alice told her climbing into her car.

Jasper had pulled a disappearing act for the past couple of days. Bella didn't want to think about what kind of trouble he may be getting himself into. After a quick hug through the window Alice zoomed off down the street. Bella chuckled to herself thinking about the how the little speed demon had already managed to talk her way out of two tickets since summer started. She reached for her phone to shoot an admonishing text to her friend.

"Damn it," she cursed, realizing her phone wasn't in her pocket. She turned and headed back up to the house. After a quick rescue mission she was back down the stairs headed down the drive when he pulled up. At first she thought he'd just ignore her but was pleasantly surprised when he pulled to a stop next to her.

"What's up?" He asked when he rolled the window down.

"Alice and I were chillen but there was some emergency at the Art Center," she explained. The smell of his cologne and cool air from his car washed over her.

"Oh," he nodded. "So, what you up to now?"

"Gotta go get some groceries."

He hesitated for a moment. She saw some odd resolve settle on his face.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I was just gonna walk it."

"Won't it suck lugging bags home?"

"I was going to take the bus… you know what, if you have time that sounds awesome."

It was the smell of him that made up her mind. She knew the head spins and mental anguish would be major later but for now she just wanted to be near him.

** FVP **

"You're going to have a field day with this. I've never been in a Wal-Mart," he said as he pulled into a parking spot.

Her mouth dropped open. He reached over and closed it with the tip of his finger. He arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for the commentary.

"I have no idea how you've lived in the South your entire life and you've never been to Wal-Mart. This place is a consumerism institution. It's a monument to low prices and pissed off underpaid middle class," she said.

"Exactly."

"Dear, God," she muttered shaking her head. "There are protests about people like you."

He chuckled.

"Don't you have shopping to get to?"

Whole Foods was the closest Edward had ever been to a department store. It wasn't bad. Good beer, good food, hipsters. Wal-Mart was nothing like Whole Foods.

"I thought people only dressed like that on reality tv." He whispered to her as they headed down the frozen food isle. His eyes were on a older lady wearing jeans and a tank top far too small for her ampleness.

Bella smirked.

"Welcome to the real world, Richie Rich."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously, that's fucked up. This place needs a dress code. In a bad way."

She laughed.

"Shut up and grab two bags of broccoli." She told him pointing to the packages.

"Frozen vegetables?" He asked as he opened the door and pulled out the packages. "Doesn't freezing them take away all of the nutrients?" Liddy, their house keeper always had fresh vegetables on hand.

"You really do live in a whole different world don't you?" The way she was looking at him was a mix of awe and sadness. It made him feel … bad.

He shrugged.

"I guess I have. It kind of feels like I've been out of it… asleep my whole freaking life." He wasn't looking at her as he talked. He was pushing the cart down the aisle, eyes ahead. "But I think I'm waking up now."

"Yeah?" She asked. She wasn't looking at him either. She was looking at her grocery list. "What set off the alarm?"

He didn't answer.

By the end of the trip he decided he didn't like Wal-Mart on the whole. People crowded the aisles moving as slow as cattle. It was too crowded. Everyone there looked pissed off. However, the toy section rocked. He was pretty sure she'd led him to the back of the store on purpose. Not like there were action figures or Nerf guns on her grocery list. He'd felt like a little kid on Christmas morning. He snatched up a big plastic sword and smacked her on the ass with it. She screamed with laughter and grabbed her own sword to commence battle. He lost track of time chasing her through the aisles. He lost track of everything.

Her apartment wasn't in the worst part of town. He wasn't terrified of getting robbed as he helped her carry the groceries in but the building was pretty run down. Her place was small but… homey.

"You want to see my room?" she asked after they'd put everything away. She sounded shy.

He shrugged. Any another day he jump at that chance to head to a bedroom with her. Or any room for that matter. But today, something felt off. He felt off. But he followed her down the hall anyway.

The carpet was worn. Her desk was a little raggedy. Her bed was a double. It was pretty much the opposite of his room with its high speed entertainment center and shiny wood floors. That vaguely bad feeling started to surface again.

"Care Bear?" He asked with a laugh as he picked the blue bear up off of her bed.

"It's Grumpy Bear." She explained. "Jas got it for me. He also liked to snicker at me whenever anyone ever brought up Grumpy dwarf."

He looked thoughtfully at the bear.

"Cause you don't smile much."

She shrugged.

"I usually don't have a whole lot to smile about." She closed the distance between the two of them and tossed the bear onto her night stand. She arched her eyebrow at him. "Doesn't mean I don't appreciate the good things in life."

The look in her eyes made everything else melt away. The crazy, conflicting feelings were gone. Now he just wanted her. He reached for her wrist and pulled her to him.

"The good things, like orgasms?" He asked with his usual smirk. He dipped his head and ran his lips over her neck.

"Most definitely like orgasms." She murmured tilting her head back as he worked his magic.


	19. Chapter 18

C18

Alice loved fairy tales. More accurately she loved happy endings. That was why she bought every Disney movie as soon as it hit DVD. That was why she kept a cache of sappy cards, anniversary, birthday, whatever for when her Dad inevitably forgot some milestone. It was why Princess Bride was currently on Jasper's tv as they spent one of the few remaining days of summer in his bed. It was also why she was displaying what she thought was Herculean patience with Bella and Edward.

She knew every time Bella slept over she crept up the hall as soon as she thought Alice was asleep. She knew that every time her brother's phone blew up and he lit up like a Christmas tree it was a text from Bella. She knew that despite all the protests and mislabeling her best friend and her brother were falling in love with each other. She knew everything. And it was absolutely killing her to keep her mouth shut.

"Do you know where you cousin is today? Why she said she had shit to do and left all quick like?" she asked Jasper.

That lazy smile that made her insides feel all sticky like honey stretched across his face.

"I don't know where your best friend is today, sweetness, but I'm sure you're about to tell me," he replied.

"She snuck off again to hang out with Edward. Hiding out and humping like bunnies," she huffed. "They're ridiculous."

Jasper sighed and Alice felt a small pang of regret. She knew he wasn't keen on the idea of Bella and Edward being together. He didn't trust Edward. While he never insulted her brother out of respect for her, he let it be known that he certainly didn't trust the other boy with his cousin's heart.

"Still looking for a happy ending?" he asked.

"They belong together. They should be happy," she said reaching up to run her fingers along his jaw. "Like us."

"As much as I want everyone to be happy I still don't know about those two. Maybe it's just what they say. Maybe it's just a sex thing. That's not always bad."

"I refuse to believe that," she huffed.

Jasper smiled.

"Alright then, just be patient and maybe they'll get on board with your master plan."

"I have been patient!" she cried.

This time he laughed. He reached his hand out and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"How about I help you keep that pretty little head occupied while you're waiting?" he suggested. His were warm with want.

Alice mirrored his smile.

"I like that idea," she murmured as she snaked her hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

**FVP**

2:47 - _come over_

Bella was at Starbucks splurging on a White Mocha Frap. She'd cut out of the apartment because she didn't feel like watching Jas and Alice cuddle all day. Most of the time it didn't bother her but today it did. Today wasn't going that great.

It started with a dream about prom. In it she'd been all dressed up, hair done, make up perfect in the gym surrounded by happy, dancing couples. But she'd been alone. When she woke up her pillow was wet as if the tears that had threatened in her dream had escaped into the real world. Of course she didn't have to be a shrink to figure out what that meant. Something was missing. A real, normal, fulfilling relationship, to be exact.

She was still mopey and out of it when she poured her first cup of coffee from the rickety old pot in the kitchen. That was probably why she missed the cup and poured the hotness all over her hand. And dropped her favorite mug breaking off the handle. On top of all of that the day was humid and overcast so hitting the beach or the park or whatever was out of the question. It was looking like she'd be stuck with the apartment walls closing in hanging out with the world's most happy couple. No thank you.

She considered texting Edward but she wasn't in the mood to get naked. And that looped her back around to the original problem, their nonrelationship. It bugged her that she was feeling all girly and… attached. It more than bugged her.

She looked at his message again and typed out a reply.

2:51 – _not feeling like getting naked today._

Might as well be honest, she thought with a sigh. She was surprised his reply was almost immediate.

2:52 – _come over anyway._

She stared at her phone, slowly sipping her drink. What the hell did that mean? Did he think he could just change her mind? Talk her out of her pants? Well, in actuality, he probably could but that didn't mean she wanted him having that kind of power. Or knowing he had that kind of power.

2:54 – _come on i can't be trusted alone and bored. I get n2 trouble._

She chuckled at that. She could see the impish grin that would cross his face when he said something like that. Still she didn't know if it was a good idea. Sure, right now she was all firm and resolve faced about not letting him get under her clothes but being around him was a whole other beast.

2:56 – _gonna bug you til you say yes._

2:57 – _fine, I'll come over. But no shenanigans._

When she got there he was still in bed. Pajamas and bed head. Boyish and handsome. She reminded herself to be resolved.

"Have you even got out of bed today?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes.

"Of course," he said indignantly. "I got up and brushed my teeth."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I have no intentions of kissing you. Good dental hygiene is important," he told her with a smirk.

She couldn't help but laugh. She loved this witty, silly side. He pushed over and patted the bed next to him. She hopped in and finally glanced at the tv.

"Scooby Doo? Really?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. And I've got a shitton of snacks. And this." He said leaning over her to pull a mint tin out of his bedside drawer. He showed her the fat joints it contained. "Houston's finest Hydro."

She wasn't a big smoker but she wasn't about to pass up quality Hydro. And really, just not thinking so much for a while sounded pretty good.

**FVP**

Eric had dropped the Hydro off around two. Edward could tell by the look on his face that Yorkie expected to stay and smoke up. He'd made some excuse about rolling out and sent Eric on his way. He didn't want to smoke alone of course. He flopped back on his bed and snatched up his phone. Initially he scrolled past Bella's name. He was thinking about fucking. He was thinking about getting loaded and chillen. That wasn't in their usual repertoire. But by the time he reach the end of the list he was reconsidering. The other names, his friends, seemed to be lacking something. Talking to them was the same old bullshit… blah blah blah, bought this. Blah blah blah, gonna buy that. No new ground to cover. He scrolled back up and stared at her name on the screen. She'd opened up after their grocery shopping trip. She talked to him more now. Her life was so vastly different. With her dad dead and her mom working the pole to play bills it was damn near tragic. But she didn't see it that way. She didn't see most things the way other people did. She saw it all with a snarky sense of humor.

So he text her and told her to come over. It took two minutes of air time for him to start feeling stupid. She was probably busy. And even if she wasn't he wasn't really sure she'd want to just hang out with him. Usually it was just sex with them. Not that he was adverse to having sex… that just wasn't what he was aiming for today.

When she'd text back that she wasn't looking to get laid for a moment he felt let down. The thought of her skin was never too far from his mind. But then he hadn't really been looking for that today either. He wanted her to hang out with him and smoke some good shit. So he kept after her until she agreed.

They spent the day in his bed. They watched Scooby Doo, giggling like lunatics. They sang along with the theme song. They tossed puffy Cheetos into each other's mouths. They killed an entire two liter of Ginger Ale straight from the bottle, passing it between them. And then they'd napped.

It was dark outside when he woke up. A glance at the clock on his bedside table told him it was after nine. Bella was still asleep with her head on his chest. He could smell her strawberry candy smell mixed with the earthy aroma of the weed. There was a slight smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Ok, this time I swear I wasn't slacking. Neither was the muse. This one was just _hard_. More A/N at the bottom.

C 19

"I think we're… friends," Bella said cautiously.

Alice had finally flipped her shit and demanded answers. She ranted and raved about how she knew about all the shenanigans that were going on between Bella and Edward. She declared that she could no longer sit around in the dark, she _needed_ to know the whole story. How did Bella feel? Was it what she wanted? And most importantly what exactly were they?

"Friends?" Alice mulled the word over. Her face scrunched up. She was thinking way too hard.

"Friends."

"With benefits?"

"Sure. But we've had benefits all along. But were _just now_ friends." Bella told her friend, slightly amused.

"How do you do benefits without the friends in the first place? How do you get naked with someone you don't even like? I just can't wrap my head around that concept," Alice huffed.

"Well, it wasn't one I really got either. Then I met your brother," Bella replied with a laugh.

Alice sighed.

"You two are doing this all wrong," she said with a decisive shake of her head.

"I would have thought this leap into classification land would make you happy," Bella said furrowing her brow at her friend. She knew Alice was still hoping for some fairy tale between her and Edward. She was pretty sure Prince Charming never fucked Cinderella senseless in a janitor's closet.

"I guess so, but don't you want more?"

"I –" her default response was nonchalance. She was used to not caring. Things were changing. "I think I do. I think I want more with him."

She felt shocked to find that being with him was what she wanted. She felt shocked that she'd admitted it to Alice before she'd really admitted it to herself. Shocked that there were butterfly bats in her stomach. Shocked that she was suddenly entertaining the idea of talking to him about them being something more. Shocked that her favorite Chinese joint had become the go to place for important, life altering conversations. And Alice was laughing at her.

"Welcome to planet earth, my name is Alice. I'll be your guide," she said.

"Don't be smug," she said giving Alice a playful sneer. "I still don't know if this is going to be the teen comedy happy ending that you're wanting. I don't know if he's going to be down with us becoming something more."

Alice's smile didn't falter.

**FVP**

Tequlia was the answer. Tequlia was always the answer. The current question was how to stop being nervous. For Edward, being nervous was foreign. Not an emotion he spent a lot of quality time with. Today was monumental. Both in that he was throwing his last annual back to school party and that he had every intention of telling Bella he wanted to next step their… thing. Really the next step would be admitting that there really was a thing. But he wanted more than that. A relationship. With her. If she wanted that.

"For fuck's sake." He muttered prying the cork out of the bottle of Patron and pouring himself a shot.

More new territory. He had no idea how to start a relationship. Was he supposed to ask her to be his girlfriend? His girl? His _friend_? What the fuck were they right now anyway? And how the hell was he supposed to explain this to everybody? Yeah, guys we've been going at it for a while and she's pretty cool. We're gonna be together now. Be cool, k. This was going to go over really fucking well. He downed another shot.

And really he'd forget the whole damn thing if he could. But that wasn't an option now. It wasn't just her skin and her candy scent he was craving these days. There were countless things about her that he was finding it hard to live without. The sound of her voice, her dry sense of humor, the rare smile. Just everything. All the little things that made her, her. Made her monumentally different from the rest of the vapid bitches. Made her better.

The door bell rang. Followed by pounding on the door. He glanced at his watch. 8:30. The boys ready to end the summer right. He headed to open up, Patron in hand.

**FVP**

"I don't like it but I support you. I always support you Bells. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Doesn't mean I have to like him." Jasper told Bella.

He knew this was inevitable. The fates had conspired to throw Bella and Edward together and there was nothing he could do about it. To him it was kind of like watching Titanic, it was going to end badly and there was probably going to be lame music. He had no doubt his cousin's heart was in danger.

"Jas, I really think he's changed. Or maybe I misjudged him from the very beginning. I dunno. I just… I think this is right," she explained.

Jasper was silent. Nothing more to say about it. If there was more to be said he was pretty sure he'd be saying it with his fists. When she finished tying her shoes she walked over and laid her forehead against his.

"This is going to be ok, Jas," she assured him.

"Let's get going before Alice has both our hides," he said rising. He didn't echo her ok. He just couldn't.

She sighed.

"Right. Let's do this."

Truth be told Jasper would have much rather chilled at the apartment with his favorite ladies watching flick. Renee even had the night off. But instead Bella and Alice had decided that this huge end of the summer shindig was the prefect opportunity for Bells to bare her soul to him. A doubly dumb plan if Jasper had ever heard one. He'd rattled off a list of teen movies where the protagonist was humiliated at a big party. He was promptly ridiculed for his knowledge of chick flicks.

He could feel the classist divide as he eased Renee's hooptie up the long drive. The place was already jam packed with kids and their rides were parked all over the place. Huge trucks, sleek sports cars, brand new SUVs. They sure wouldn't have any trouble finding their ride when they headed out. There was more as they eased in the door. Girls in sky high heels and skimpy party dresses and guys rocking their freshest gear. Plenty of people gaped at Jasper's beer drinking hat, the raggedy old straw cowboy hat he'd gotten on a weekend trip across the border to Mexico. He was also pretty sure no one was really feeling Bella's chucks and The Cure t-shirt. He was tempted to say fuck it all and steer his friend right back out the door but then the goddess appeared under his arm and gave him an assuring smile.

"He's in the kitchen," Alice told Bella. "Let's go extract him!"

Bella's eyes were alight with excitement and nerves. Jasper decided to throw out one last ditch effort.

"Or we could snag some drinks and hide out upstairs," he suggested.

Bella quirked an eye at him and he sighed. The lamb was destined for slaughter.

**FVP**

The butterfly bats were whipping around in Bella's stomach cyclone style. Jasper's constant suggestions that she should blow the whole thing off weren't helping. But she'd come here to make a grand declaration. A grand declaration in the name of love. Or like. Surely lust. Possibly a grand declaration just for the sake of making a grand declarations. She still wasn't terribly sure but she was going to talk to him. She expected a jumble of words to fall out when she opened her mouth. If he understood the babble that'd be all the more better.

As they slipped through the crowd toward the kitchen she heard his laughter above the noise of the crowd. She took it as a sign. She spotted him as soon as they entered the room. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with a half done bottle of Patron in his hands. That cocky smile was on his lips and he was surrounded by his crowd. The brat prince surrounded loyal subjects.

"Oh my God!" came the cry of haughty disgust from one of the females in his circle. Bella froze. In her haste she'd forgotten the evil prep wenches. "Alice, you're supposed to take the trash out, not bring it in!"

For Bella everything seemed to move in slow motion. To everyone else in the room the actions that followed Vicky's insult happened instantaneously, for Bella each act happened slowly with crystal clarity. She saw Vicky turn to Edward for his approval as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Edward's eyes found Bella's. She saw him make a decision, resolve in his eyes. Despite the noise and the crowd she heard the words he muttered clearly.

"Fuck this," he said and he turned away.

The butterflies turned to stone and dropped to the floor of her stomach, dead. Without letting the vultures see even the slightest twinge of emotion she turned to Jasper.

"Get me the fuck out of here," she growled.

And he did.

**A/N 2**: I feel the sucking up part of the usual note should come now… I heart you guys! Every review/follower/alert/favorite makes all cheesy happy. Hopefully you guys will stick around to see what happens next but if you gotta give me the bird and vacate the building, I understand.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Holy baby Jesus! The reaction you guys are having to these shenangigans is freaking awesome! I want to hug every last one of you. I want to shower you with cupcakes (that bit about us Southerners feeding people we love? So very true).

I'm super glad that everyone is still hanging in after last chapter. I appreciate every single follower, alerter, and favoriter. And special heaps of thanks go out to my reviewers. I can't tell you guys how much your words touch my heart. Even if you're fussing at me I still love that you took the time to do so. And if I missed replying to anyone I'm sorry, I tried to go about it all organized like but I got too excited.

But you didn't come here for me to babble at you, did you?

C20

Rage was boiling through her veins. She sat in the backseat fuming. She didn't see the streets sliding by out the window. She only saw his eyes and that decisive look. That self assured final say in a facial expression. She didn't hear the soft music Jasper had flowing through the speakers. She only heard Vicky's evil cat call and his mutter. Fuck this. Fuck this. Fuck this. It echoed in her brain over and over.

She said nothing as the blocks that separated his house from her apartment flew by. When the car finally came to a stop she opened the door and closed it behind her. The rage existed in a bubble all around her. She felt cold despite the hot summer air. She felt like she was walking through honey. Nothing in her entire existence felt _right_.

Up the stairs, through the front door. Her mom was there. She gasped when she saw the look on Bella's face.

"Baby, what's –" Renee began only to be cut off by Jasper who, along with Alice, had followed her in the door.

"Don't Aunt Nee," he stopped her softly.

Bella didn't say a word. Just waded through the rage, down the hall to her room. She closed the door behind her with such force that the picture frames on her walls rattled. Her eyes fell immediately on the acceptance letter. Her Mom had framed it. Sentimental, sweet, hopeful. Bella snatched it off the wall and flung it across the room. Glass and plastic shattered. It felt good.

Pictures off her desk, books, cd's, notebooks, everything she could get her hands on she destroyed. So much anger. Anger at fucking Victoria. Vile, fucking bitch with her vulture cackle. Fucking hate her. Anger at Fountainview with all its smugness coddling the already spoiled brats that walked its halls. Anger at her mom for leaving New Orleans where things could have been so good for them. Anger at Alice for encouraging her to believe in fairy tales. Anger at Jasper for not watching out for her, protecting her from this rage… this hurt.

Anger at Edward. Oh, God, the anger at Edward washed over her in bright red waves. So much anger at him. Hate for his pretty boy face and his sleek pretty boy body. Anger about every smile, every soft touch, every sweet laugh. Anger about everything he had faked.

And the hottest, deepest, darkest anger of all… anger at herself. An endless pit of self-loathing. She'd been so fucking stupid. Thinking that she could overcome teenage social hierarchy like some afterschool TV special. That one day she was going to fit in. So stupid to think that she had been using him for sex. No, she'd been busy falling in love. He was the one using her. She'd just been too blind and stupid to realize it. So stupid to let herself think that it was growing into more than sex, that the two of them had forged some kind of bond. So stupid to blame everyone else when it was really all her fault. So stupid to think she was beyond all the high school girl emotional hysterics when that's really all she was. Just a stupid, silly, little girl.

Slowly the flaming bonfire of rage cooled to a candle light. Her throat hurt from all the screaming she hadn't realized she'd been doing. She was trembling with exhaustion. Finally she collapsed face down into her pillow. Now the screams were just sobs.

Soon the door slid open. The bedsprings dipped under slight weight and she felt Alice's arms around her. Alice there, being the best friend she could possibly ask for. Alice cradling her head to her chest not minding the tears soaking her shirt. Then a moment later the bedsprings creaked again and then Jasper was behind her. Her brother despite what genetics claimed. He wrapped his arms around both girls holding them tight.

**FVP**

There was muted daylight coming through the bathroom skylight. The rays felt like laser beams shooting through Edward's brain. He was naked expect for his boxer briefs. There was pain in his side. He wasn't sure what the hell it was from but he was pretty sure it was why he was awake. The thought of just going back to sleep on the amazingly cool tile whirled in his brain only to be forgotten when the pain in his side exploded again. This time he identified the culprit as a rather forceful kick.

"What the fuck?" He cried rolling over, clutching his side. He immediately regretted that. His other hand darted up to clutch his head. He had the idea that maybe if he held it still the room would stop spinning.

"You fucking asshole! I'm ashamed that we came out of the same vagina!"

It was Alice screaming at him. Her voice seemed to echo back off the tile and amplify in his head. He opened his eyes just in time to see her hike her foot back again. He wasn't able to block it completely, only shove it a little lower. This time his hip bone exploded in pain.

"Oh, fucking hell, Alice! Stop!" He curled into the fetal position, trying to ward off further attacks and stop the spinning. He felt like he may hurl at any minute.

"You deserve this, you dick!" She yelled. "And Jasper's gonna beat your ass and I'm not stopping him!"

His brain was fried. He had no idea what the fuck she was ranting about. Or why Jasper was going to beat the shit out of him. The previous night was blurry as shit. Vague images of the party. The burn of the Parton (which didn't do any favors for the stability of his stomach). Hot flashes of soft lips, wet mouth engulfing his dick. Had she caught him and Bella together?

"What the fuck?" He groaned.

"What I want to know is why. Why hurt any other person that way? Do you really think you're that much better than everyone else?" Alice demanded.

Only part of Alice's tirade was coming in over the pounding in his head. Hurt her? He'd hurt her? Had he been too rough? Had they been caught in some full-scale kink?

"She ok?" He asked. He got another flash of the night before… or maybe it was early morning. He'd jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He was pretty sure no one had been there with him. She hadn't stayed. "Where is she?"

"As far away from you as she can be. And you're going to stay the fuck away from her if you know what's good for you. I'm not kidding, Edward." She sounded like their mom. They very same resolve tone.

"What'd I do?" he asked. He unballed himself and looked up at his sister. She had bags under her eyes. She looked more pissed than he'd ever seen her. He was lost.

"God, you're such a fuck up. You're pathetic." She hissed and reared back for another kick. This one caught him square in the gut.

"Oh god," he groaned. He barely had time to hoist himself up to the toilet before all the unstable vileness in his stomach vacated the premises.

Alice was gone by the time he finished. He lay back, thankful that the threat of bodily harm was no longer present. He started to doze again but came back when his head knocked against the cold porcelain of the toilet. He took that as his cue to lurch back to his bed. He regretted that immediately when he climbed in. The smell was fucking horrible. Overpowering flowery girl perfume and cigarettes. All over his sheets. His stomach lurched again. This time there was no way he was going to make it to the toilet. He had to settle for his trashcan. When he was done he crawled over to where his clothes were heaped on the floor and dug his phone out of his pants pocket. No calls. No texts. Nothing was right.

"What the fuck is going on?" He muttered.

1:52 – _what the fuck is going on? are you ok?_

He fired the text off to Bella and dropped down to the carpet to pass the fuck back out.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Alrighty, not winning any friends with that last one it seems. Sad face. But I still love you guys even though you might not love me anymore. More sad face. Just remember sometimes it takes people a while to get it right. And nobody gets it right after more than two shots of Patron. In fact Patron makes sure you get nothing right. Stay away from it, it's evil.

Anybody wondering what the hell happened?

C21

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, sweetheart." Bella's mom was leaning on the bathroom door fame. After hearing a PG 13 version of the story of the epic boy disaster her mom had reminded her that she could always go back to school with Jasper. No harm, no foul.

Bella shrugged. No, she didn't really want to go back to Fountainview. But she was going to.

"Ivy League, mom." She replied. "Do I really want to go back to that place and deal with all of those horrid creatures? No. Not even a little bit. Be damned if I'm going to let them derail my plan. Besides, I got Alice."

Her mom found her eyes in the mirror. She looked sad.

"You know you don't have to take care of me, Bells."

"I know that mom. I want this for me. If you happen to benefit from me eventually becoming a doctor or lawyer or whatever then so be it." She said.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the wrong decision by moving here. It was a hard decision. We could have stayed with Billy. It would have been a cake walk. But then I see you and Jasper together like family should be and I see you making the hard decisions… the right decisions… and I think maybe I did ok. Maybe were doing ok."

"We are ok, Mom." Bella said turning away from the mirror where she was wrestling her hair to give her mom a meaningful look.

"We are ok, Aunt Nee," echoed Jasper who'd come to stand behind his aunt. He dropped a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we're ok," Renee agreed with them with a soft smile.

Bella arched an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Why you so bright and bushy tailed this morning?" She asked.

"Gonna accompany you to school," he told her.

"Jas, I'm fine," she said shooting him a _look_.

"Are you really gonna waste your breath arguing with me?" For once he was the one giving her the resolve face.

She sighed.

"Fine. But it's not like you can protect me from the big, bad wolves," she told him.

"Don't need to. You got your own axe. I'm just there for back up," he replied with a smile.

She considered Jasper's words as she headed back to her room to grab her stuff. Her own axe. Her own protective layer. Sure it had slipped off for a while but her head had been all fucked up. Now things were back to normal. Hard lessons learned about pretty boys and snobby bitches. But fuck all of them. This was for her. This was her education, her life. And really, high school was really only a blip on the radar screen of life. And knowing all of that didn't make her feel any better about the bullshit she was about to face.

She didn't have the slightest idea what to expect from Edward. The party disaster had only been three days ago. The longest three days of her life. He had bombarded her with text and phone calls. The first couple of days he'd seemed confused.

1:52 – _what the fuck is going on? are you ok?_

6:17 – _why aren't you talking to me? are you ok?_

8:07 – _this is getting old Bella. stop ignoring me. i just want to know what happened. I can't fix shit if I don't know what the fuck I did._

Then there was the first voicemail: _Hey, it's me. But you're probably just watching the phone ring and you know that already. I was wasted the other night. I don't know what the fuck happened and Alice isn't talking to me and apparently you aren't talking to me. I… just call me, ok. _ Considering his lack of concern at the party she didn't expect him to keep at it the next day.

10:43 – _this whole ignoring me thing is pretty childish and bitchy._

10:45 – _not calling you a bitch, it's just a bitchy thing to do. Can't you just tell me what the fuck happened._

1:23 – _you can't ignore me forever. _

4:09 – _this is really starting to piss me off. I fucking hate being ignored. Come on bella, don't be like that._

Then the second voicemail: _Really? You're just gonna fucking ignore me? I don't even know what the fuck I did! How fucking fair is that? Why are you being like all these other shady bitches and playing little kid games? Fuck! _She suspected that one ended with an angry jab of the end button. But that was fine. She supposed ending this bullshit with him angry would be ok as long as he just left her alone. But yesterday things had gotten infinitely harder.

12:57 – _I'm sorry for the message yesterday. And I'm sorry for the other night. I'm a dick. I'm an asshole. I fucking suck. We need to talk. Please talk to me._

The last voicemail last night had been the hardest to listen to. It shook her resolve to leave him alone to the core: _I… uh… I found out about the other night. I'm sorry. I'm not a good person Bella. I never said I was. But I swear to God I was trying. I just got all fucked up. I know you're probably not going to give me another chance but I still just want you to talk to me. There's a lot… a lot I just want to tell you. I… I just fucked it all up. I'm sorry._

She'd listened to that message about ten times. She felt stupid for doing it but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to feel anything for him but the sound of aching in his voice shot pangs through her heart. Funny, she was suddenly realizing how much she cared now that everything was over.

She glanced at her phone. No messages or calls. Time to get going.

***FVP***

He looked like death. There were ridiculous bags under his eyes. His hair was even more chaotic than usual. He raked a hand through it and scowled at himself in the mirror. He hated this. Hated feeling like shit. Hated caring that people were angry at him. Hated that he was angry at himself.

The first couple of days after the party had sucked. Everyone he talked to had been so trashed that he couldn't get together an accurate timeline of the night. And the two people who seemed to know what happened weren't talking to him. That drove him crazy. Alice never gave him the silent treatment. No matter how many barbies he butchered no matter how many crayons he broke. Her course of action had always been to scream and yell and forgive him as soon as he said he was sorry. She wasn't even looking at him.

He hated to admit it but the silence from Bella bothered him even more. Her absence from his life left a gaping hole. A gaping, rotting hole. It was weird to see how just two days with no contact turned him into a psycho.

Then Tanya had called.

"Let's do lunch, Edward, we need to talk," She told him.

"Tan, I don't really feel –"

"It's about the other night Edward. We really need to talk," she stressed.

He didn't even remember Tanya being there. But obviously she had been and apparently she had some intel. So he'd met her at Pappasito's only to find that their conversation completely spoiled his appetite.

"Look, let's just get right to it, kay?" She asked as they nibbled on chips and salsa. "I don't want anyone finding out about the other night. We were both drunk and stupid."

His brow wrinkled.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped. "You don't remember shit, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Fuck me. I should have kept my mouth closed," she groaned.

"Tanya, what the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"Tanya, I'm not kidding. I need to know what the fuck happened," he demanded.

She sighed.

"It was the end of the night and you were hammered. Everybody was hammered. Eric was doing bumps off of Vic's nipples. Newton was making out with some freshman. When you wrapped your shirt around your head like a turban and started talking like that dead terrorist puppet I put you to bed," she said. She stopped and stuffed another chip in her mouth.

"And?" Edward prodded.

"And I was buzzed. And you're all GQ male model and I may have kissed on your neck a little when I got you to your room. And one thing just led to another…" she muttered looking away.

"We fucked?" he groaned.

"No! And what the fuck anyway? I'm not your type anymore?" She asked looking at him with an arched brow.

He looked confused.

"You couldn't get it up. I tired giving you head and all but no luck. I thought it was just whiskey dick but then you started calling me Bella."

She stated it all dryly. Just facts on the table. Edward wanted to throw up.

"But here's the deal. I'll keep quite if you will. I'm supposed to be getting serious with this guy from Fulton Prep. His family is straight blue blood. Like back to the founding of Texas or some shit. Anyway they have a yacht. A fucking yacht. And I have no intention of blowing my chance at being a spoiled trophy wife."

Edward was amazed. It sounded like some bullshit out of a movie. How his life had become this he really wasn't sure. He picked up a chip and chewed it but it tasted like cardboard.

"So I keep quiet and you keep quiet. But what exactly are you keeping quiet about?" he asked.

"About your proclivity for trailer trash," she stated drily.

"She's not trailer trash," he muttered.

Tanya laughed. It was both bitter and pitying at the same time. It was a terrible sound.

"Aw, you poor thing you're really into her," she laughed. "That's why you wanted to know what happened. You dicked her over."

Edward looked up into Tanya's glittering cold eyes.

"I fucked everything up," he said.

"Wow, you're a super fuck up, Edward," she laughed.

"And you're a bitch."

"Yeah, but I knew that already. You're just figuring your shit out," she said. "Regardless, I'd really appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut. And if you want me to say nothing happened, I will. I'll make sure _everyone_ knows."

He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll figure this shit out. I won't ruin your chance at trophy wife, don't worry. I don't need to fuck anybody else's shit up," he said.

He was still deep in thought about how to dig himself out of the pit he was in when he hit Fountainview's gates. He stopped and scanned the courtyard. He figured he'd start by talking to her. Just let his mouth run and see where it got him. He laid eyes on her just as Alice laid eyes on him. With a sharp shake of her head and a nod toward the formidable Jasper she foiled his unplanned plan. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N**: And we're back. So here's a question for my fellow writers out there… do you guys have trouble writing if you're feeling a little emotionally raw? Like even if you've got the story in your head? I had this written last week but I was feeling all reclusive and out of sorts so I just couldn't get it polished and out there.

Anywho… seems like the crowd is on the fence as to whether to look kindly on our pretty boy or not. I'm pretty curious to see if this chapter swings votes one way or the other. Also, thus far we've had drug/alcohol use, sexy times, and naughty language… I'll be rounding things out with a bit of violence in this chapter just fyi.

As always my commenters have a big fat slice of my heart. You guys make me do the happy dance. Also followers, favoriters, alterers, I haven't forgotten you. I heart you too. So much love. God, I'm getting sappy…

C22

Her brother was moping. It was amazing to behold. Alice had seen him insanely happy (the day he'd gotten his Vanquish) and she'd seen him off the charts pissed (the day Angela Webber had beaten him out for student council president) but she'd never seen him sad. Truth be told, she didn't think it was in his range of emotion. But for the past two weeks he'd been a shadow at school and at home. She had no idea where he was lurking on campus but he was MIA during lunch and she barely caught a glimpse of him in the halls between classes. At home he only came out of his room for sustenance.

"Emo doesn't look good on you," she said leaning against his doorframe.

"You're talking to me again?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "Depends on if you're ready to repent for your douchey behavior."

"Sure, sister Mary. I repent. How much penance do I owe you?" he asked. His eyes finally left the ceiling and landed on her. He looked tired.

"There's probably not enough but let's start by explaining exactly what the fuck happened the other night."

"I got fucked up. I fucked up. I am a fuck up," he muttered, eyes casting away again.

"And so masterful with the English language," she snarked. "A little more specific with the explaining if you don't mind."

"Apparently Tanya tried to get in my pants and my dick was having none of it," he said. Alice gave him a confused look. He sighed. "She tried to give me head and I couldn't get it up."

Alice chuckled. Grand embarrassment. Nice.

"And if you like that you'll love this: I was looking for your friend the whole time. Calling her name and shit."

Alice felt her brow furrow.

"You what?" she asked.

He rolled over on his side and faced her.

"Bella's name. I called Tanya by her name."

"But I don't get it," she said. "If you wanted to be with her then why were you such a bag of dicks to her?"

It was Edward's turn to look confused.

"When was I a dick to her?" He asked.

"When she got there. You guys started making fun of her and she got super pissed and bolted. All of which I supported," she told him with a stern look.

He appeared to be thinking.

"I don't even remember her there. The last thing I remember was being in the kitchen and everybody was so fucking loud. Yorkie was going on about snorting some shit, Newton was all in love with the pool and wouldn't shut the fuck up about it, and Vicky was yelling some shit. I finally said fuck it and went and grabbed Paul 'cause he had a sack. We smoked a couple of bowls in the gazebo and then after that it was fuck all. Nothing until you came in and kicked my ass."

Alice gaped at him.

"Are you shitting me right now?" she asked.

"No. And if you guys left how the fuck did you find out about the shit with Tanya?" he asked. "That shit makes no sense to me."

Alice walked over to where her brother lay and sit down next to him.

"This is an utter disaster," she groaned.

"Tell me about it," he agreed.

"No, dipshit, we were mad at you for the wrong damn thing. We all thought you were talking about Bella when you said fuck it," she explained. Her mind was whirling. There had to be a way to fix things.

"What the fuck? Why would I say fuck her? I was going to – that's just not something I would have said," he finished lamely.

"What were you going to say?" Alice demanded.

"Nothing," he said a bit too forcefully. "But I wouldn't have been like that."

"Oh, because you've never been an asshole before?"

"Damnit!" he cursed. "What if I'm trying to change, huh? What if I realized the error of my ways? Would anyone even fucking allow that shit? Or is everyone just going to keep seeing the asshole?"

"That's quite the speech. Wait, refresh my memory, who's mouth did your dick end up in," Alice asked. She wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet.

"Mother fucker. What should I do then, oh wise one? Should I just give up? Cause obviously all I can do is fuck shit up. Should I just say fuck it, Alice? Give everything up? Give Bella up?" He demanded. Alice was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. Redemption is a long, hard road," she said. She looked at her brother thoughtfully. "Just don't give up."

He sighed.

"I don't plan on it," he said.

"For what it's worth, I think you can unfuck this. I still think you two are meant to be. Maybe you can start over," she told him. She never stopped believing in the fairy tale.

"Did she say something?" he asked excitedly.

Alice shook her head. She felt a little sad. It made her heart twinge to see her brother so wrecked even if he did bring it on himself.

"No… but I just know," she said.

**FVP**

Jasper was of the mind that all actions should be carefully considered. A person should consider all ramifications, all repercussions before heading down any particular path. He was far more considerate than the typical teenage boy. He supposed it had something to do with his dad constantly going off like an oil rig explosion.

So when he decided to catch Edward outside of the Circle K and kick the shit out of him he understood that Alice was going to be pissed when he saw her later. While she was back to believing that he brother was a decent human at heart, Jasper was having a much harder time forgiving and forgetting. He just kept seeing the defeated look on Bella's face when they had cleaned up her room post meltdown. He was also well aware that he was probably going to end up in lock up with the pretty boy pressing charges and Alice's parents were likely going to hate him. That meant their relationship would likely take a Romeo and Juliet star crossed lovers turn. And lastly his dad would probably beat the ever loving shit out of him after he posted bail. He had taken two whole weeks to ponder all of this. He was ok with all the possible outcomes. It was time for action.

"Hey, Richie Rich, what did ya' buy?" he asked as the door closed behind Edward.

Edward had the same look on his face that an animal gets when it senses a predator is nearby. Jasper thought that was a pretty apt description of the situation.

"Hey, Jasper," Edward said quietly.

"I'm bettin' you know why I'm here," Jasper said.

"I'm guessing it's not to buy smokes," Edward replied.

"Nope, it's sure not. I'm here to break your face."

"Fuck," Edward cursed.

Jasper saw the fear in his eyes. But there was something else as well. Something like determination. He didn't have time to ponder that as much as he liked. It was time for action. His fist swung back and landed against the other boy's jaw. Edward's Coke tumbled to the pavement and bounced away. He went down but Jasper grabbed him by the shirt before he hit the ground. He tossed Edward against the ice machine, manhandling him like a rag doll. Edward grunted in pain. Jasper threw another punch, this time an upper cut that sent Edward's head rocketing back against the hard metal.

But then Jasper stopped. The other boy wasn't fighting back at all. He wasn't knocked out. He just wasn't fighting back. He grabbed Edward's shirt and shook the shit out of him.

"What's the matter you fuckin' pussy?" Jasper yelled. He felt the rage boiling through his veins. The injustice of someone like this hurting someone like his cousin made him more angry than anything he'd ever felt before.

Edward blubbered something through swollen lips.

"What, bitch?" Jasper demanded.

Edward spit out a mouthful of blood.

"I fucking deserve it!" He yelled back. "I'm a piece of shit. I deserve it."

And then he hung his head. And then Jasper wasn't angry anymore.

"Well, shit," he muttered letting Edward go. He slid down the side of the machine and sat with his back against it. Jasper studied him for a moment then sat down next to him. "You did deserve that."

Edward nodded.

"What's your deal?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged.

"Blind people don't know they're blind," he said.

"That's deep. So you're sayin' you didn't know you were a snobby little douchebag?" Jasper asked.

Edward chuckled, then winced from the obvious pain in his face.

"I dunno. I mean I did, but I guess I thought it didn't matter. I mean everyone in my life is just like me," he said.

"Not Alice," Jasper interjected.

"No, Alice is something else," Edward agreed. "But everyone else is just like me. Even worse than me in some cases. It sounds lame I know but that's it. I've spent my whole life in this stupid, little bubble. Now I've gotta figure out how to get out of it."

"She did a number on you, huh?"

Edward chuckled again, humorlessly.

"And I only realized when it was too fucking late. Feel free to call me a fuck up. Everyone else has."

"Nah, I did all the talkin' I needed to," Jasper replied wiping the blood off of his knuckles.

**FVP**

His face was fucked. Like he'd ran head first into a brick wall a few times. But then, Bella supposed, that was kind of what getting into a fight with Jasper was like. Bella had been both pleased and dismayed with her cousin when he'd returned from beating Edward's ass. Pleased that Edward had been made to feel some pain since he doled it out so easily but dismayed that Jasper had run the risk of getting locked up. But Edward had done the first manly thing Bella had known him to do. He told Jasper he wasn't going to press charges.

She felt she had to say something. She caught him after the last class of the day. The halls were clear but he was still at his locker. Apparently he was moving pretty slow in his injured state.

"Thanks for not pressing charges," she said. She was actually kind of curious why he hadn't. Jasper had been pretty quiet about the whole thing.

He looked at her, green eyes as beautiful as ever despite the multicolored bruises. She felt things inside her quiver and she gritted her teeth.

"I deserved it," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You're a douche. But I just wanted to say thanks."

"Bella, I still wish you'd talk to me. There's a lot-"

"I don't want to talk to you Edward," she stated plainly. She had to shift her eyes away. She didn't want him to see that she was lying. Because really she did want to talk to him. She wanted to ask him why he'd done the about face. She wanted to ask if everything had been fake. She wanted to know when he'd changed his mind because she damn well knew she'd meant something to him.

"Did Alice tell you about Tanya?" He asked quickly.

She wrinkled her face in confusion. What did Tanya have to do with anything? Vicky was the one who never shut the fuck up.

"She tried to give me head –"  
"What the fuck?" she cried. Now he wanted to tell her he moved on in the most insulting way possible? "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"No, that night, Bella. Fuck! This is coming out wrong!" He groaned running a hand through his hair.

"You're fucking despicable," she spat spinning on her heel. She just wanted to be away from him. Away from the constant hurting.

"Bella, wait!" he cried reaching out to grasp her wrist.

She did the only thing that felt right. She swung on him with her free hand, her fist connecting with his nose with a sickening crunch.

"Don't touch me you son of bitch!" She yelled. "You never get to touch me again!"

He stumbled back into the lockers and slumped to the floor. She left without as much as a glance back.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N**: Guess what guys… I think we're nearing the end. I think three or four to go after this one. Thanks to everyone who's still keeping up with the story and big hugs and kisses to my commenters. You guys light me up like Christmas! And thanks to everyone who's favorited or alerted.

So Miss B got spine all straightened out and our Pretty Boy got his face broken. Where do they go from there?

C23

This year's lineup is vastly superior to last year's, Bella thought as Justin Furstenfeld's lulling voice enveloped the crowd. Another birthday, another year in New Orleans soaking in the music and debauchery. There were a million stars in the sky and the air was crisp. She was lying on her back on a fluffy blanket floating high on some Kush. Next to her Jasper and Alice were on own blanket, lips attached, oblivious to the world.

Being in such close proximity to the happy couple was bittersweet for her. It made her heart happy to see two people she loved find such happiness with each other but she couldn't help but feel just a little sorry for herself. The weekend hadn't panned out for her like she had wanted it to. It had gotten off to a great start. Friday night, she met up with Riley whom she had been trading the occasional email and Facebook update with over the past year. He was even more college boy handsome than the pictures or her hazy memory depicted. He was also witty and intelligent. And he smelled amazing. And he wasn't Edward.

She'd tried to fight it. She'd tired to be in the moment, checked into the conversation, listening to his jokes. She'd tried to feel quivers and shivers when his mouth was on hers. She tried to feel the heat when his hand slid over bare skin. And she did…as soon as her imagination turned his blue eyes green and his soft smile into a cocky smirk. She didn't even waste her time getting him out of his pants. She apologized profusely and asked if they could just chill and keep it friends. He'd looked a little hurt but shrugged it off. Because he was a good guy. Unlike the asshole she couldn't get out of her head.

Perhaps it would be easier to get him out of her head if he didn't make so damn sure that he was stuck there. Every. Single. Day. It started with little apology notes slipped into her locker. Those got filed directly in the trash can. Then he upped the ante. Teddy bears, Itunes gift cards, boxes of candy in her back pack after gym. And the letters got longer. She tossed the first few of those too. Then her curiosity got the better of her. He started off with an explanation, one he'd apparently written before.

_Since I'm pretty sure you didn't read the last one (and most likely you won't read this one but whatever) I'll explain the whole damn thing again. I fucked up at the party. I was fucked up. But I wasn't talking to you when I made the fuck it comment. I had no idea what Victoria was even talking about at that point. And the shit with Tanya meant nothing. That was shit she started. I was not a willing participant. I was looking for you. I tried to explain that and got a broken nose for my efforts. But I'm still here. I'm still trying to be here._

Her heart got all clenchy and her eyes got watery. She shredded it into a million little pieces and tossed it. She didn't want to read the rest. She didn't want him to tell her how much he needed or wanted her. She wanted him to forget. She didn't want to see the unmistakable change in him. She wanted him to go back to being a douche bag. She wanted to hate him. And she knew if she read the rest of the words she'd see he was just as mixed up, twisted, confused as she was and she'd forgive him. And then they'd probably be right back where they were. A dirty little secret.

And of course her heart wasn't the only part of her deep down pining for him. The damage done to his face had already healed. His nose was now just a smidge crooked; it matched his crooked pretty boy smirk. One tiny imperfection in an otherwise flawless setting. But Bella tried her hardest not to look at his face. When she did, she saw his expressions when he was over her, under her, moaning her name. And at night when her dreams tore her defenses down she saw his hands all over her. His mouth all over her. His dick inside her.

"Hey, B, want treats?" called Alice, pulling her out of her head.

She smiled and nodded. Alice crawled over and deposited a handful of candies in her lap. Strawberry Jolly Ranchers. The universe was speaking.

**FVP***

Edward glared at the black and white comp notebook on his desk. There weren't many pages left. That reminded him of how epic his failure was. Every page that had been torn out was some part of him he'd pulled out for her. Half of the pages were mistakes, screw ups, inaccurate attempts at getting what was in his head down on paper. Those filled his trash can, shredded or crumpled. The other half, the shit that made sense, he gave to her. And he knew she didn't read them. He watched when she laid hands on them. He stood in out of sight doorways and hid in crowds like a fucking creeper. He watched her throw away his words and every time he thought fuck this. Fuck her if she can't give me a second chance. Fuck her if she can't see I'm different. But then he'd find himself hunched over that notebook again pouring his shit out like some sappy little emo bitch.

The worst part about the whole damn thing was the constant confusion. Confusion when the pain shot through his face as her fist connected. He wanted to scream and snatch her up by her shoulders, shake the shit out of her. But he felt the monumentalness of his fuck up. How fucked up the whole situation was. He felt it all in this tidal wave of emotion that he'd never felt before. He wasn't sure if he'd really felt much emotion at all. Not before her. He was confused everyday sitting at lunch with the people who were supposed to be his friends. How had he not realized how superficial and shallow and ridiculous they were before? How did he not realize they were despicable people, himself included? How the fuck did someone like Bella come in and open his eyes? And what was it about her anyway? The smile? The soft curves? The determination and kindness? The fact that maybe, just maybe for a moment she saw something better in him than he'd ever been before? So he did the only thing he could think of. The same thing that had started this whole excruciating transition. He talked to her. He told her everything that was in his head. All of it in that fucking note book and he gave it to her.

He glanced at his phone and sighed. No texts, no missed calls. He didn't really expect any. And it was 7:30. They should be headed back from New Orleans by now. He grabbed his notebook and started writing.

The next morning he woke up from another night of restless sleep. Dreams of Bella, of course. Of handfuls of soft hair, long legs around his waist, and the scent of strawberries. He leaned his head against the tile in the shower and stoked himself to an early morning O.

He waited until the last minute to take off for school. It was a new habit of his. Putting off any extra minutes that he might have to spend with his "friends". He felt like and one snide comment about her might set him off. He had no idea how the collision of those two worlds would end. So he avoided. The halls were clear by the time he spun the dial on his locker. No one got to see how his face lit up like a little kid Christmas morning when handfuls of strawberry Jolly Ranchers tumbled out.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N**: Hey you guys are still here! Woot! Enjoy (hopefully) the chapter and more from me at the end, k.

C24

"Hey, pretty girl, want some candy?" his voice was velvety and sexy as ever. But there was something tentative there too.

She looked him over with an arched eyebrow. He was standing across the library table from her. A flutter of nervousness started in the pit of her stomach. While her mind listed off all the reasons why she should leave him alone, it was her heart that convinced her to buy the massive bag of candy and dump it in his locker. She was silent for just a second too long and he started to babble.

"These were in my locker," he showed her a handful of candies. "I thought you had put them in there. I thought you wanted to … I thought maybe…"

He ran his hand though his hair. She could practically see the wheels turning in his brain.

"I did. And yes I want to," she said carefully. "But this time it has to be different."

"Different," he echoed. He dropped down in to the seat across from her.

"Different. I don't want to be your fuck buddy," she said.

"You weren't –" he began. She cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yes I was. But that was the way we both wanted it. But I don't want that any more. You act like you want me in your life so you have to let me be in your life. I'm not going to be someone's dirty little secret. I'm better than that." She said. Her voice didn't tremble despite her pounding heart.

He sat quietly. He was staring at his hands. Her mind whirled while he averted his eyes. He doesn't want this, she thought, I'll never be more than a booty call to him.

"You're better than me," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I've been thinking about all this shit lately. Everything you said to me. Everything everybody's been saying to me. I'm a douche. I'm an asshole. But here's the thing. I never really knew it. All my friends are the same way," he said.

She opened her mouth to tell him that was no excuse but he beat her to the punch.

"I know that's not an excuse," he rushed along. "I'm not doing excuses. I'm just trying to explain. But you came in and you were different. I mean at first it was just because you were so fucking hot I couldn't keep away. And I thought I could get you out of my system. But then I got to know you and you're strong and kind and amazing."

He stopped for a moment looking a little sheepish.

"I sound like the biggest pussy on earth," he said with a chuckle. She had to laugh as well. "But it's all truth. I wrote all that to you but I'm pretty sure you didn't read it."

She shook her head.

"So, what do you want from me, Bella?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Really, I don't know. I just want you to be the person you are when we're alone all the time," she said.

"I think I can do that," he said.

"What about your friends?" she asked, a hint of skepticism shadowing her features.

"Fuck them. Bunch of douche bags," he said quickly.

She nodded.

"I'm willing to try. But I have to be honest with you Edward. I'm not so sure I trust this. I mean I want to but…" she trailed off with a shrug. She didn't know how to get her uncertainty across.

"I understand," he said reaching across the table to lay his hand on hers.

She believed him.

**FVP**

It had taken a serious act of restraint to keep himself from kissing her breathless when they talked in the library. Her willingness to give him a second chance made him so happy. Fucking ecstatic. But he could see she was scared. He kind of hated himself for making it that way. But he couldn't undo the past. All he could do was make sure he got the future right. That was starting right fucking now he thought as the bell signaling lunch sounded.

He deliberately waited until he knew the cafeteria would be full. A small part of his brain screamed about social suicide as he pulled the door open and walked inside.

"Fuck that," he muttered softly shaking his head.

He scanned the crowd and found her at her usual table with Alice. Alice saw him standing there and shot him a curious look. He smirked and headed that way.

"Yo, Edward," Eric was waving him over.

Vicky glanced up too. Perfect, the queen of mean was watching. Edward hid his nerves with his trademark smirk. Did it make sense to be nervous? Did the high school bullshit really matter? No to both but that didn't make him feel any more secure about what he was about to do. But he couldn't be that shallow fuck that stayed in his little bubble forever. He passed the table where his friends sat ignoring their baffled looks.

Bella's back was to him. Her head was downing looking at something on her phone. Alice watched him approach without saying a word. She had that know it all look on her face. It made him grin. When he reached her he touched Bella's back softly; she turned with curiosity stamped on her face.

"I know I have a ways to go. You're gonna have to learn to trust me. I'm going to have to give you reasons to trust me. But after watching every one of those fucking brat pack movies I thought this might be a good way to start things off," he pulled her to her feet and gave her a kiss worthy of the big screen. The gasps of shock were like a chorus. The sounds of shock soon gave way to whistles and catcalls as she melted into him, their bodies pressing way too close for lunchroom pda.

When he finally let go of her she laughed.

"Well, that's one way to make a début," she said as they sat, backs turned to all the stares.

He shrugged and smirked.

"I like to do it big," he said.

Across the table his sister rolled her eyes.

"It's about damn time," she told them.

**A/N II:** I totally lied to you guys. I thought it would take a few more chapters to wrap this up but I've just got a little epilogue to round it out. While I'm sad to part ways with these kids I like where they are now. I think it's a good place.

Thank you to everyone who's commented, liked, alerted, or favorited. You guys have made this an amazing first experience with fanfic for me. I absolutely love it and have so many more ideas floating around in my head that I can't wait to get out there.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: ** Alrighty, last little chapter. Just a couple of loose ends that needed to be tied up. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and all the awesome reviews and all the emails that told me I had new alerts or favorites or followers.

Epilogue

Graduation night. While Edward had always known he'd get there he never would have guessed he'd be there with his current company. He couldn't help but grin as Jasper nudged him to take back the flask of Gentleman Jack they were sipping on. Jasper furrowed his brow in a questioning gesture.

"Just wouldn't have expected this," Edward said. Jasper, being who he was, didn't require any further explanation.

Edward liked that about Jasper. He didn't need all the bullshit and babble. Edward was pretty sure Jasper was still on the fence about him but he didn't intend on giving him any more reasons to break his face.

Not that he didn't fuck up anymore. He still fucked up on a nearly daily basis. Some kind of snobby douchebaggery was always falling out of his mouth. At least that was what Bella constantly told him. And then she'd smack him. Or shove him off the bed. Or nearly drown him in the hot tub as was the case last night. But it seemed she had never ending patience with him. Like she saw something good in him that he still couldn't grasp. He was glad every fucking day.

He was also glad for one last night of high school debauchery. With plenty of moms and dads on the members list it was pretty easy to get the country club to themselves for the night. Blitzed seniors were boozing on lounge chairs, doing body shots on white linen draped tables, and losing bathing suits in the pool.

"This is insanity," he heard his girl say as she perched on his knee. She and Alice were returning to their table near the pool with fresh drinks.

He grinned. Every now and then she conceded that the privilege perks weren't all bad.

"It's good to be king," he told her with a grin laughing at the eye roll he received.

"Are you fucking kidding me," suddenly crowed a slurry approaching voice. "You're here too? Just because Eddie's into slumming doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Vicky was wobbling on sluttastic heels in a dress befitting a midgrade hooker. She was sneering at Bella. A super pregnant Tanya trailed behind her looking tired. Since she was now a future child support mom instead of a trophy wife it looked like she'd been tapped to babysit. Internally Edward couldn't help but snicker.

"Vicky –" he began, intended to shut her up once and for all only to be stopped by Bella's hand on his chest.

"I got this," she murmured to him then turned her attention to Vicky. She stood and faced the other girl without a hint of apprehension. She was menacing. She was fucking hot. "Listen up, you miserable cunt. If you as much as open your mouth to me one more time I swear to Jesus I will fuck you up so bad your own mother won't recognize you."

"Fuck –" that was as far as her reply got before Bella tackled her.

"Holy fuck!" Edward yelled jumping to his feet.

Jasper and Edward pried Bella off as quickly as possibly but not before Vicky sustained a fair about of facial rearrangement. New masses erected on her forehead and eyes were new, fun colors.

"You bitch, I'm calling the cops!" Vicky screamed.

Edward tightened his grip as Bella lunged again.

"Take her," he told Jasper. When he was sure Jasper had a hold of the wildcat he turned his attention to the bloody wench clamoring to her knees. "And tell them what Vic? That you swung on my girl and she beat your ass?"

He was using that smooth mother fucker, above the law tone of voice.

"Fuck you, Edward, I didn't do shit to her," she growled.

"That's not what I saw sweetheart. In fact I think you should just cut your losses 'cause if the cops happen to get called right now, they might just search both of you. And they might just find that little baggie I know you have in your purse. Do you really want to deal with that hassle on graduation night? Is Daddy gonna bail you out again?" He was grinning.

Edward had to fight not to laugh as he watched her reaction. Realization, shock, and then the most pissed off look he'd ever seen.

"You're a fucking bottom feeding piece of shit, Cullen," she snarled at him. Tanya was pulling at her arm, getting her out of there. Clearly the brighter of the two.

He rolled his eyes and turned. His girl was across the way, watching him. There was caution in her eyes now. Wondering if he was with her or against her. He sighed; there was still work to do. But he was ok doing that work every day. For as long as it took. He gave her a smile to reassure her. He was always with her. It was all worth it when she smiled back.


End file.
